The Tragedy
by Little Ryou Bakura
Summary: Yugi and gang were having a normal school day until Joey comes back to them all hurt, the school matrons says that Joey's going to die! Please RR! AlexYami, SiriBakura, Serenity,Duke&Tristan, MaiJoey.
1. The Tragedy

No, I don't own YGO or anything to do with it, and here's the proof *shows empty wallet*. The only thing I own is this story.ENJOY!  
  
Thinking: 'blah blah' Talking: "blah blah" My statement: (blah blah)  
  
Cast: Alexis (Siri) Black, Yugi Motou, Yami, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One: Tragedy Begins  
  
The story begins on a hot summer day at Domino High, where a boy called Yugi started all.He was lying under a sakura tree with all his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor. The flowers falling onto them like snow (Since you know how Yugi and his friends look like I won't write that in).  
  
"This is so relaxing; I wonder why I didn't think of this before." Said Yugi, blowing off a petal off his nose.  
  
"No, you didn't think of it because I thought of it." Added Joey, "How's you say for a cool drink to cool you down a bit more?"  
  
"Sure, I'd like some." Answered Tea.  
  
"Me too," said Yugi.  
  
"Me three," added Tristan. "We'll be waiting for you right here,"  
  
"I'll be back before you know it Tristan," said Joey and he ran off. Ten minutes later and Joey's still not back, Tea and Yugi's worried, but Tristan's just enjoying the moment.  
  
"What do you think has happened to him?" asked Tea.  
  
"Oh don't worry, must be stuck in the lines." Replied Tristan. "See there he.What the?" Joey was limping towards the group, looking all tired and beaten up severely. When he got to the group he passed out.  
  
"Joey! Joey! Are you okay?!" said Yugi, looking really concerned. "I knew something went wrong! Tea, could you please get help?"  
  
"Er, y-yeah, sure Yugi." Said Tea, eyeing Joey with deep sympathy. Then she went off.  
  
"Joey! Can you hear me?! Who did this to you? Tell me what happened!" said Yugi, still worried but calm.  
  
"It's, it's the new student. I..in line. pulled me somewhere..couldn't do a thing.ow...head hurts." Muffled Joey. "Had something 'round neck.glowed and they changed.and monster attacked."  
  
"It's okay now, you can rest Joey, relax." Whispered Yugi. Few moments later Tea came back with the school matron and she examined Joey. Her expression changed from time to time, it was hard to tell whether Joey's alright or not.  
  
~*~ From Yugi's POV ~*~  
  
'What's happened to him? How can just one boy do that to him?' Looks to the matron, whose face expressed many emotions.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you see these bruises? They're going to cost him and he looks like he's growing weaker and weaker by the moment. If you don't help him, he's going to die!"  
  
~*~Hope I set the cliffhanger right.~*~ Here's a bit about future chapters.. Yugi and Yami will be separated. Yami becomes the main character. The new student will be revealed and becomes the main character with Yami.  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. The New Student

No, I don't own YGO or anything to do with it, if I did I'd be a millionaire, but sadly I'm not. The only thing I own is this story.ENJOY!  
  
Thinking: 'blah blah' Talking: "blah blah" My statement: (blah blah)  
  
Cast: Alex (Siri) Black, Yugi Motou, Yami, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay so here's what happened in chapter one: Yugi and the group were having a rest under a sakura tree and Joey went off to get a drink. When he came back all bruised and hurt, Yugi, Tea and Tristan grew worried as the school matron said that Joey was going to die.  
  
Chapter Two: The New Student ~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
"What?! He's gonna what?!" shrieked Yugi, Tea and Tristan in unison, all looking disbelieved at Joey and the matron as if they had heard her wrong.  
  
"Die, dears, he's going to die." Replied the matron, "I'm sorry, I know what losing a close friend is like."  
  
"No! You don't!" yelled Yugi, who had tears streaming down his cheeks and he ran away.  
  
"Oh poor Yugi," said Tea, looking at the little figure disappearing from the sight.  
  
"He'll be fine, don't worry about him." Said Tristan.  
  
"Er, Tristan? You know you said the same thing about Joey and look what happened!" screamed Tea. "Stop being a baka!"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Well you should be.."  
  
~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~  
  
'Oh why? Why Joey? This isn't happening, its just like the dream I've been having over the last few weeks. That kid is going to pay!'  
  
"Have you seen boy taller than me, with black hair and wearing a beret?" I asked a boy who was passing by, who nodded and pointed to the hill beside the athletic field.  
  
"Thank you," I said to the boy. And I headed into the hillside, feeling slightly angrier by the moment, thinking about Joey I saw the boy with his little gang. I walked up to the boy and punched him in the nose.  
  
"Now, hey! What was that.hang on, you're that kid who's with the buffoon I beat up a while ago, Yugi is it?" spoke the boy, "I'm Alex, Alex Black. Very nice to meet you." And he held out his other hand as his hand was rubbing his bruised nose.  
  
~*~ Normal POV~*~  
  
Yugi knocked his hand away, and was furious that he had mocked his best friend and being so light-hearted about the whole situation.  
  
"How could you? Joey doesn't even know you and you beat him just for fun?" protested Yugi, "You're just a scummy kid, who shows off and who gets friends by beating up people."  
  
"Well, well, well. The true friendship crap talk, why don't you save it for people like you?" sneered Alex. But then glow from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle shows that Yugi isn't leaving without putting up a fight.  
  
Yugi transformed into his taller, leaner, meaner, handsome and sexy (sorry but I promised my sister I'd put that in) alter ego, Yami.  
  
"No kid causes chaos with repaying the price," boomed the voice of Yami.  
  
"Is that so?" replied Alex, "Well, we'll just see about that.."  
  
~*~ Inside Yami's mind ~*~  
  
'Yugi, I sense another presence in that kid. Should I expose her?' thought Yami.  
  
'Another presence? Hmm, I don't know, wait did you say 'her'?'  
  
'Yes, she's hiding her real identity. But I know what to do, just leave it to me.'  
  
'Okay, but I hope you know what you're doing.'  
  
'Since when have you no faith in me?'  
  
'I'm sorry I doubted you, just half hearted.'  
  
'Still thinking about Joey?'  
  
'Yeah, he's going to die for Ra's sake!'  
  
'Don't worry, I have a feeling he's going to live to eat another billion hotdogs.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
~*~ Back to reality ~*~  
  
"Hey, don't stall for time! Hurry up!" said Alex, bringing Yami back down to earth. "I'm not stalling for time, just lost in my thoughts." Answered Yami. "When you're ready, on three."  
  
"One,"  
  
"Two,"  
  
"Three!"  
  
~*~ Cliff hanger! ~*~ gotcha there! What do you think is going to happen? What does Yami mean by 'exposing her?' but I can tell you its not sexually, so don't get your hopes up! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!  
  
Little Ryou Bakura 


	3. The Exposure

No, I don't own YGO or anything to do with it, my wallet is still empty. The only thing I own is this story.ENJOY!  
  
Thinking: 'blah blah' Talking: "blah blah" My statement: (blah blah)  
  
Cast: Alex (Siri) Black, Yugi Motou, Yami, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ From the last chapter Yugi headed to find the new kid, Alex Black to seek vengeance for his pal, Joey, who is now dying as Alex severely beat him almost to death. Yugi finds Alex, and transforms into Yami and the battle is about to begin.But Yami knows something about Alex that he doesn't want anyone to know about.  
  
Chapter Three: The Exposure  
  
"You're going down loser, like your friend!" bellowed Alex, as he charged at Yami. And Yami, who dodged so fast that Alex didn't even have time to react.  
  
Next Yami took the opportunity and took off his beret, exposing the sleek, long black hair that was elegantly tied into a ponytail.  
  
'Yami! I said not to!' that thought came out of nowhere from his mind.  
  
Everyone stunned (except for Yami) at the action, the boys in Alex's gang surprised, and started moving away slowly.  
  
"You! How did you know?!" questioned Alex, her face now tomato red, not because of anger, it was humiliation.  
  
"I was wondering why would a boy bits of long hair underneath his hat. A boy is never shy of showing their hair, no matter how it long or short it is like." Explained Yami. "Also girls like you who are hot headed is easy to tell from the boys."  
  
'Wow, he's a gentleman.' She thought sarcastically. 'I've been after him for a bit and the first thing he says to me is that I'm hot headed?!'  
  
"You lied to us!" said the boy from the gang. "We thought finally, its about time a boy like you lead us. But at this moment, we're disgusted beyond belief! And goodbye!"  
  
They strode off, leaving only Yami and Alex.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Alex said, her sparkling blue eyes now filled with tears.  
  
"Not until I know of your true identity," replied Yami. He took out a purple silk handkerchief and handed to Alex, he looked into her kinda-dark blue eyes, which melted Yami's heart as soon as he caught a glimpse of them.  
  
"My name is Alex Black, but my real name's Siri Takkishimitzu." Answered Alex, she blushed and avoided those appealing violet eyes. 'Ooh! He's so kawaii!'  
  
"You can call me Yami. I'm a spirit from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle." said Yami. "I think I'll call you Siri, is that okay?" The purple handkerchief is still in his hands but Alex didn't take it.  
  
"Yeah its fine, just leave me alone now." Answered Alex, turning away and beginning to walk away. But Yami blocked her way.  
  
"Please, stay. We need to talk." He said, placing his hands on Alex's shoulders. "I need to know what you did to Joey."  
  
"Yeah fine, whatever stops you from bothering me." Replied Alex. Shaking the soft gentle hands off her shoulders.  
  
Yami smiled and said, "Great, meet you at the front gates after school." And Yami walked off, all anger forgotten.  
  
As he took off, a glow surrounded Alex and she turned into this taller, leaner, meaner, prettier figure that is her alter ego, also a spirit from her Millennium Item, which took the form of very small staff like the one that Pharaoh Tuthmosis III had in his possession (I did some reading on Egypt).  
  
"That Yami is very handsome, don't you reckon Siri?" said the spirit.  
  
"Yes, he is quite a handsome fellow. Pity that I'm not his type." Thought Alex.  
  
"Yes you are his type, mysterious and all. You're just denying that you're falling for this fellow."  
  
"But he's just so.I mean, why in the name of the mighty O Ra would I fall for him?"  
  
"Well, while you take Yami, I'll have little Yugi. I think he's cute."  
  
*sweat drop from Alex*  
  
~*~ chapter ends...well you can't really call it a cliff hanger, cause it just doesn't give you the suspense really ~*~  
  
Alex's real name's Alexis, but I'm going to be using Alex the most of the time, since I reckon is easier. Her Japanese name is Siri, and no one but Yami calls her that.  
  
Please review and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapters, not that I'm out of ideas.*lol*  
  
I've done three chapters in about two hours (wow, no wonder it's kinda messed up), but if you don't review no more chapters, and say 'Sayonara story!'  
  
Have a happy holiday.I'm going back to school on 28th January 2004.so chapters after that maybe posted late .I'm hoping that this is going to be a long story, and thanks for sticking to it from beginning. =D Right, I'm off to bed. See ya! 


	4. The New Friendship

No, I don't own YGO or anything to do with it, I wish I did *sigh*. The only thing I own is this story.ENJOY!  
  
Thinking: 'blah blah' Talking: "blah blah" My statement: (blah blah)  
  
Cast: Alex (Siri) Black, Yugi Motou, Yami, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Here's the summary from the last chapter: Alex and Yami were in a quick battle , but nothing was hurt except for Alex's pride and feelings. Although Yami had just exposed her real identity, he offered to make friends with her. Forgetting that Joey was in a tight situation. And just then Alex suddenly found out that she have feelings for Yami. But will she tell Yami? Or will she keep it quiet? Or will she deny those feelings?  
  
Chapter Four: The New Friendship  
  
~*~ ding-dong, ding-dong (school bell) ~*~  
  
"The bell! C'mon let's go, I gotta meet Alex at the gates!" said Yugi, pushing his way out of class.  
  
"What?! You're meeting the dude who almost killed Joey?!" exclaimed Tea, who is also pushing her way out of class.  
  
"She's not a 'dude', she's a girl! And I'm going to ask her how to restore Joey's life!" explained Yugi, who got through the crowd and ran towards the gates.  
  
"Oh boy," Muttered Tea, and she ran after him.  
  
~*~ At the front gates ~*~  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Alex proclaimed, waving furiously at him. "Over here!"  
  
"Hiya Alex, shall we go?" asked Yugi, puffing as he halted in front of Alex. "Hey, I've just realized, you've let your hair down. You look great!"  
  
Alex blushed, her face turning from pale to tomato red. She made to turn so that Yugi can't see her blush, but Yugi got a glance just before she turned. The two walked down to the coffee shop, deeply in conversation.  
  
Tea was closely watching them, she couldn't help feeling a bit worried watching the couple (well not a couple yet for Alex and Yugi).  
  
'What are they talking about? Oh boy, I don't have good feelings about this.'  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, back to the 'couple' ~*~  
  
"So, what made you decide you want to disguise a boy?" asked Yugi, whilst eating his chocolate sundae.  
  
"Well, I make friends easier that way, and people don't care about girls much." Clarified Alex, who sipped on her double choc' shake.  
  
"Well you're wrong, people do care about girls. Just ask Tea, the girl in our group." Said Yugi.  
  
"Hmm, thanks." Replied Alex.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" questioned Yugi, looking serious.  
  
"Umm, okay." Answered Alex.  
  
"What did you do to Joey?"  
  
"Well, I simply just beat him up."  
  
"No, I don't think so. How can he be near death just because you 'simply beat him up'?" he snapped.  
  
Alex, who looked quite taken back whispered, "Okay, I'll tell you. I called upon a monster from the shadow realm and it beat him up severely."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Like you said, I wanted to please my people in my gang. Show off are the words."  
  
"Clearly, you've injured him so bad that he's near death!" protested Yugi. "How can I help Joey? How can I rid him from the death sentence your monster has put him?"  
  
"There's only one cure." Alex said.  
  
"I don't care as long as I can get my friend back."  
  
"It's deep in Egypt, in the heart of the Egypt." Alex said. "Only a woman who dwells in the town in the Two Lands can help you to find the cure."  
  
"Well, thanks for telling me. I'll meet you at my grandpa's shop tomorrow?" asked Yugi, now feeling slightly happier. "We'll talk it about it then."  
  
"O-okay. Here's my email, I'll talk to you after dinner!" Alex said.  
  
Alex pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and gave it to Yugi. Yugi paid for the desserts, said goodbye to Alex and they left in different direction. A waitress came and nudged Tea to wake her from her rest.  
  
"Wh-what? Wh-wh-where's Yugi and Alex?" said Tea, unable to stifle her yawns. She quickly left and set off for home.  
  
~*~ In Yugi's Bedroom ~*~  
  
"This equals three as that formation adds up to nine hundred and eighty - one." Yugi said, he was doing the last of his maths homework. "I better go on the chat just in case Alex is on." He turned on his computer and quickly signed onto the chat.  
  
~*~ in the chat room ~*~  
  
Your online friends: biker_dude, dance_sensation, mysterious_kid.  
  
mysterious_kid: hello Yugi!  
  
dance_sensation: hey!  
  
biker_dude: hi Yugi.  
  
heart_and_faith: so how's everyone? =D  
  
dance_sensation: im bored x_x  
  
biker_dude: so Alex tells us that Joey is going to be cured? Is that right?  
  
mysterious_kid: it is  
  
heart_and_faith: yeah, but im going to have to travel to Egypt.  
  
dance_sensation: Egypt?!  
  
biker_dude: Egypt?!  
  
mysterious_kid: yes, in the heart of Egypt.  
  
heart_and_faith: hmm, I just hope I find the cure in time.  
  
biker_dude: don't worry you will  
  
dance_sensation: yeah, you always come through. no matter what it takes  
  
heart_and_faith: *blush*  
  
biker_dude: lol  
  
mysterious_kid: lol  
  
dance_sensation: lol, im going to bed. Later guys  
  
heart_and_faith: bye  
  
biker_dude: bye Tea  
  
mysterious_kid: night Tea.  
  
** dance_sensation went offline **  
  
biker_dude: I guess im gonna hit the hay too. Night Yugi, Alex.  
  
heart_and_faith: night  
  
mysterious_kid: night  
  
** biker_dude went offline **  
  
mysterious_kid: Yugi, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.  
  
heart_and_faith: go on  
  
mysterious_kid: could I go with you to Egypt?  
  
~*~ cliff hanger ~*~  
  
Whoa! I forgot and I almost had you reading a five page chapter! Thanks for reading, and what do you think? Alex wants to go to Egypt with Yugi. Please review!! 


	5. The Split Personality

No, I don't own YGO or anything to do with it, by now if you still think I own YGO, you must be mad. The only thing I own is this story.ENJOY!  
  
Thinking: 'blah blah' Talking: "blah blah" My statement: (blah blah)  
  
Cast: Alex (Siri) Black, Yugi Motou, Yami, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alex, Yugi, Tea and Tristan were in the chat room and was talking about how are they going to help Joey. Afterwards Tea and Tristan went offline and left Alex and Yugi talking to each other. Then Alex asked Yugi if she could go to Egypt with Yugi (not that it's a big deal).  
  
Chapter Five: The Split Personality  
  
heart_and_faith: you want to come with me? to Egypt?  
  
mysterious_kid: well yes, I mean I was the one who did this to Joey in the first place and I'll never forgive myself if he died. By the way, I know where the lady lives.  
  
heart_and_faith: ...  
  
mysterious_kid: please? =D  
  
heart_and_faith: oh alright.  
  
mysterious_kid: thank you! *hugs heart_and_faith*  
  
heart_and_faith: *blush* (lol)  
  
mysterious_kid: lol  
  
mysterious_kid: im beat; see you tomorrow at the shop!  
  
heart_and_faith: im heading off to bed too. Bye, sleep tight!  
  
**mysterious_kid went offline** **heart_and_faith went offline**  
  
'Hmm, what do you think?' thought Yugi.  
  
'Think of what, Yugi?' thought Yami.  
  
'About Alex.'  
  
'She's certainly changed. She seems nice too.'  
  
'Yeah, but she wants to come with us, to Egypt.'  
  
'She needs to, and I need to. My guess is that the presence in her is also a 'Yami' like myself.'  
  
'She has a Millennium Item then!'  
  
'Yes, and I think she wants to find out about her past life, like me.'  
  
'Hmm, well, lets worry about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Night Yami.'  
  
'Night Yugi.'  
  
~*~ The Next Morning ~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
*boom* (grandpa opened the door)  
  
"Yugi, Yugi! Are you alright?!" asked Grandpa. "What the ?" Yugi was on the floor, panting and face covered in cold sweat. Grandpa who looked around the room almost had a heart attack. In the corner opposite to Yugi was Yami.  
  
"Oh my, you must be the spirit from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle." Said grandpa.  
  
"Yes, I am Yami. You must be Yugi's grandpa." Answered Yami.  
  
"Tell me, how did this happen?" questioned grandpa.  
  
"I don't know," replied the both of them (Yami and Yugi).  
  
Yugi, who is calmer than before walked to Yami and examined him from head to toe. *sweat drop from Yami* Yami, however is surprised at this and moved slightly away from Yugi.  
  
"He does look like an exact replica of me," quoted Yugi. "Okay, Yami if you'll just excuse my grandpa and I. We're just going to discuss what we're going to do you."  
  
"No worries, I'll be in here." Answered Yami.  
  
Next Grandpa and Yugi go outside the bedroom to discuss about Yami. Yami walks around the Yugi's room, and stood in front of a alarm clock looking confused.  
  
~*~ Yami's POV ~*~  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what this round thing is." I said to myself, and I reached out my hand to touch it and the thing unexpectedly started making a ringing noise which kind of startled me.  
  
I jumped back as the noise got louder and louder. After that Yugi and Grandpa came just as I was holding the round thing and shaking it energetically. They looked at each other before telling me it was a device that wake you up whenever you had to, they called it 'alarm clock'.  
  
"Can I go and explore the mortal world, or do I have to stay here?" I asked, putting down the clock on Yugi's bed.  
  
"You're coming with me wherever I go," said Yugi. "Like always,"  
  
"Yeah, alright." I replied.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
"Better change boys! Before your friend arrives." Grandpa called from downstairs. "And your breakfast is ready,"  
  
Yugi wore a black with white striped shirt and his matching pants, Yami wore a white with black striped shirt along with his black jeans (I don't know how Yami got those clothes, since Yugi's won't fit him). Later they both went down for breakfast, grandpa handed them the maple syrup for the delicious pancakes that was on the table.  
  
"Grandpa, if you don't mind me calling you that, your food is delicious." Muttered Yami. "And I thank you for your wonderful hospitality."  
  
"Why thank you Yami." Grandpa replied. "Would you like more?"  
  
"I would love to, but I'm afraid I can't." Yami said.  
  
"Well, that's pity. But if you need anything, you just tell me." Grandpa offered.  
  
"Yami? We'd better hurry, Alex is bound to be here any minute now." Yugi reminded Yami.  
  
"Oh, oh right."  
  
Yugi and Yami left the table went back upstairs to get their stuff, while the doorbell rang and Grandpa went to get the door.  
  
~*~ At the Door ~*~  
  
Grandpa opened the door and there stood a girl in a blue shirt and blue jeans. Her sleek black hair tied into two ponytails, making her look few years younger.  
  
"Oh hello, you must be Alex. Yugi is upstairs in his bedroom." Grandpa gestured towards the stairs.  
  
"Thank you," said Alex. And she walked in, suppressing her 'wow's she quickly ran upstairs and into the first door on the right (don't ask me how she knows where Yugi's bedroom is). She walked in, forgetting to knock as a polite manner. She saw Yugi packing his bag and Yami just sitting on the bed, waiting. At the sight of two exact people, Alex fainted.  
  
"Uh oh," said Yugi, as she hit the floor.  
  
~*~ Cliff hanger ~*~  
  
What will Alex think? That Yugi and Yami have separated; will she just get over it? Will she finally tell Yami that she likes him, now that he separated from Yugi and is now individual? Or will she deny her feeling for him? You'll find out if you review and read the next chapters. =D  
  
Ryou Bakura 


	6. New House Mate?

No, I don't own YGO or anything to do with it, by now if you still think I own YGO, you must be mad. The only thing I own is this story.ENJOY!  
  
Thinking: 'blah blah' Talking: "blah blah" My statement: (blah blah)  
  
Cast: Alex (Siri) Black, Yugi Motou, Yami, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The last chapter: Yugi woke up in the morning to find out that Yami was separated from his body, and now Alex had walked in on them and fainted.  
  
Chapter Six: New House Mate  
  
"Alex, Alex. C'mon, wake up." Yami said, while holding her in his arms bridal style. He puts her Yugi's bed and waits for Yugi to come back with some water for Alex when she wakes up.  
  
~*~ Yami's POV ~*~  
  
'She looks so calm, and gorgeous.' I thought, watching her, lying there peacefully. I started calling her name softly, and a while later she stirred and stirred and she woke up.  
  
"Feeling better now?" I asked, smiling at her. She smiled back, and turned away.  
  
'Do I look that horrible when I smile?' I thought when she turned away so suddenly.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
'Ooh, he's so gentle and gorgeous.' She blushed and turned away from Yami. 'He's quite the boy; no one I met is as cute and gentle as him.'  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Yami, and Alex turned back around to catch Yami's beautiful violet eyes, which held such concern for her. She stared into those eyes and she could not take her sight off him or his eyes.  
  
"They're beautiful," she said without noticing so.  
  
"Pardon?" asked Yami, looking puzzled at Alex.  
  
She said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I meant your eyes they're beautiful." Then blushed tomato red again.  
  
'Her smile is like gold to me, her beauty is beyond.what am I thinking? Am I falling for this mortal? No, no way!' thought Yami. They stared at each other for a moment, realizing they both turned away and blushed (gees, if you ask me they do blush a lot, but I am the one who wrote it, so me baka).  
  
Yugi knocked and came in with a glass of water and two glasses of soda, he handed the water to Alex and the sodas to Yami and himself.  
  
"Sorry Alex, my grandpa said because you fainted you need to drink water." Quoted Yugi. "It took me a while to get the drink because I had deliver a package, my grandpa made me." He added.  
  
"It's ok, I don't mind." She replied.  
  
"Yugi, I need talk to you outside please." Said Yami, looking at him meaningfully.  
  
Then the two walked out leaving Alex all alone. Yami closed the door behind her, made sure no one could overhear them so it is kept between themselves.  
  
"Yugi, about the trip to Egypt." Yami began.  
  
"You want to go, instead of me?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes, so you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do. And I can't go anyway, my grandpa won't let miss anymore school, and it's your chance to find out your past, take good care of Alex." Yugi explained. "You need say no more, just go. It'll help you."  
  
"Thank you Yugi." thanked Yami, "Shall we?"  
  
Yami gestured towards the door, and they both walked in. Alex was still on the bed but she screwed up her face as thought she was thinking like she's never thought before. Then she looked up at the both them, all bright of a sudden.  
  
"Hey Yami since your split from Yugi, there seems to be no room here.Wanna come live with me?" asked Alex. Yugi and Yami looked at each other.  
  
"Er."  
  
~*~Cliff hanger~*~  
  
.that was unexpected, don't you reckon? Do you think Yami will go and live with Alex, will they finally tell each other how they feel? Will they admit to themselves that they have feelings for each other? If you want to know, read the next chapters. Oh yeah if you're wondering when the hell is Seto and Mokuba is going to be in the story you won't have to wait long.Ryou(the good Bakura) and Bakura (the Yami) is still kinda a long way, but don't worry I'm still checking my chapters, so maybe they might come early.  
  
Ryou Bakura 


	7. Yami Visits the Mall

No, I don't own YGO or anything to do with it, by now if you still think I own YGO, you must be mad. The only thing I own is this story.ENJOY!  
  
Thinking: 'blah blah' Talking: "blah blah" My statement: (blah blah)  
  
Cast: Alex (Siri) Black, Yugi Motou, Yami, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last we've heard from the last chapter: Yami is separated from Yugi and Alex asks if Yami can come and live with her. (by the way sorry if I'm putting a lot of 'said', that's because I can't think of nothing else.I apologize for the inconvenience and if you're an American or have learnt American English, sorry if I spell words different to the language, coz I'm from Australia) By the this chapter is written by my sister, and the comments are from me.  
  
Chapter Seven: New House Mate  
  
"You want me to come and live with you?" asked Yami, backing away from her as if she had turned into a rhinoceros. Yugi seems quite taken back, even though Alex didn't ask him.  
  
"Siri, are you sure?" asked Yugi. The young, innocent girl nodded.  
  
"It's ok, I've so got many rooms in my house, I can even let a circus live in there." Explained Alex, "Come, I'm always bored, I have no brothers, sister nor families. The only people who are there are the butlers and maids and the chefs."  
  
"You're living the life," quoted Yugi. "Wish I was like you."  
  
"I'm sorry about your family, Siri." Apologized Yami.  
  
"It's ok," replied Alex. "And can you quit calling me Siri?"  
  
"Why? I asked you before and you said you didn't care." Said Yami.  
  
"It's weird being called Siri when so many people call me Alex," mumbled Alex. Then, seizing the opportunity she asked again. "So will you come and live with me?"  
  
"Yeah, alright." He replied. "When do I move in?"  
  
"Now, because I don't think you need to pack anyway." Said Alex. "Now if you'd just wait a moment I'll call my driver." And she took out her cell phone (I don't know what model it is, coz I can't be bothered to think of one).  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea?" Yami to whispered Yugi.  
  
"I don't know, but I guess it's ok since I really don't have enough room in my house." Murmured Yugi. "Anyway, you heard her she doesn't have anyone to talk to except for her maids and all." He added.  
  
"Okay! It's done! My driver will pick us up at the mall." Declared Alex as she had packed her cell phone away.  
  
"Why the mall?" asked Yugi.  
  
"What is a 'mall'?" asked Yami, scratching his head.  
  
"I'm getting clothes for Yami, since he doesn't have a wardrobe of his own." Clarified Alex, "And a mall is a place where there's lots of shops,"  
  
"And what exactly are 'shops'?" questioned Yami, yet again (gee, he does ask a lot of questions, doesn't he?).  
  
"You'll see,"  
  
~*~ At the Mall ~*~  
  
"So this is a mall," said Yami, examining the shops and the crowds around him. "It's a shame that Yugi couldn't come with us. He's stuck in the book club or something he told me."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about him," muttered Alex. "Now where should we start from? Ah! We'll start from this shop!" she pointed at the shop on their left, named Garments and More (name invented).  
  
Alex pulled Yami by the arm and kinda dragged him inside. Yami looked around and was fascinated by the clothing that the mortals wear in this century.  
  
"You like it? Like these clothes?" she asked him when he was looking at a pair of black leather pants.  
  
"Er.."  
  
"Go on, try it on." She said, taking the pants off the rack and pushing him in the dressing rooms. She pointed at the empty cubicle to show him where to get changed,  
  
Yami went in and while later came out wearing the black, tight, leather pants (reminds me of when he wore his blue leather pants.). Alex stared at the handsome, young fellow who just came out of the dressing cubicle.  
  
Yami spend a lot more minutes as he tried on more clothes that he chose from the shelves. Alex can't help it feeling a bit sly when she put some tight, sexy shirts in the pile for Yami to try on.  
  
"He looks great, if you ask me. He's your boyfriend?" asked the saleswomen and Alex blushed to brick red.  
  
"Oh, umm. He's not." Answered Alex, Yami came over to her and asked if it looks okay and if he can take it off now. "Yeah sure, do you want it?"  
  
"Er, okay?" said Yami, hesitating.  
  
"Then it's settled, this and all those you've already tried on." Said Alex, gesturing to a big pile of clothing.  
  
"How did it get that big?" asked Yami, stunned at the huge pile of clothes. "Won't it cost a lot?"  
  
"Don't worry, this is on me." Said Alex, paying the lady with her credit card. "C'mon lets go and get something to eat."  
  
The two walked down the stairs, passed the crowds and finally they managed to get food to eat. Yami was drinking coffee (even though he's never taste it before), and Alex was drinking hot chocolate. She kept looking at Yami, like her eyes were attracted to Yami. When Yami saw her looking at him, he smiled and turned away.  
  
'Why is she staring at me? Has she stopped looking yet?' he thought and he turned back to look at Alex. She wasn't looking at him now, but then Yami got the fever. He can't stop looking at her!  
  
~*~ Chapter Ends ~*~  
  
I had to stop there, coz this chapter was 7 pages long! Dammit! What was I thinking? Well any way, the rest of this chapter will be Yami visits mall Part 2. well that's I have to type. See you next chapter!  
  
Ryou 


	8. Yami visits the Mall Part Two

No, I don't own YGO or anything to do with it, by now if you still think I own YGO, you must be mad. The only thing I own is this story.ENJOY!  
  
Thinking: 'blah blah' Talking: "blah blah" My statement: (blah blah)  
  
Cast: Alex (Siri) Black, Yugi Motou, Yami, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's Part Two of the last chapter. NO summary.  
  
Chapter Eight: Yami visit mall (Part Two)  
  
"Check please!" said Alex suddenly, making Yami jump. "Sorry Yami, that's what we do when we finish our tea or dinner or anything at a café or restaurant." Yami nodded to show that he understood. They left the café and Alex was talking on her phone so that her driver can pick her and Yami up.  
  
"Thanks B man! We'll meet you at the entrance." Said Alex. "Let's go, my driver won't be here till another hour."  
  
"Okay, so where do we go now?" asked Yami.  
  
"Club D." said Alex, like this answer was obvious.  
  
"What's a Club D?"  
  
"A Club D is a club, a club is where you have drinks, people dancing, Dj and all. It's where you party."  
  
"Uh."  
  
Alex dragged Yami and the clothes to this underground club in the mall (weird to have a underground club in the mall, especially if you go clubbing in 2pm of the afternoon). There was loud music, people drinking, dancing. The bright lights were everywhere. Alex gave the bartender all the baggage to mind so she and Yami can go without a worry. She then nudged Yami and pulled to the dance floor to dance. "I don't know how to dance!" whispered Yami, looking to see if anyone else heard that. "I'm gonna go and sit." Alex pulled him back and shook her head. "Don't worry, it's not hard. You'll be fine." "Oh fine I'll dance." said Yami and he quietly whispered. "Oh how in the world of Ra can I resist you?" "What was that about me?" "N-nothing! Let's dance."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Yami was tired. He made his way to sit down at the nearest seats but then the slow music started. Out of nowhere, Alex came from behind and hugged Yami. He felt this jolt in his heart, but Alex's hug made him calm. He turned around and Alex was smiling at him and so he put his arms around her too. They were swaying from right to left, then the slow music faded and came a fast tune.  
  
** Come a little bit closer to me (back it up) Don't feel a little nicer tell me (back it up)  
  
(Back it up) Talk about temptation baby (Back it up) Learn a little rotation on me  
  
"After this, we'll go home. Okay?" said Alex. "Okay, whatever you want." He replied.  
  
B.L.U.E. Just like that  
  
Feel the baseline Watch how it moves your waistline Be mine and the next day's headline Back it up, Back it up C'mon let's slide, no crime Let's slide, ice all down your spine.  
  
You be temping me Got me questioning Can I have your cell phone for text Messaging B.L.U.E. Simon, Lee, Duncan and Antony.  
  
'This feels so good, in the warm, gentle arms of Yami.' Alex thought, smiling. 'I hope this never ends.'  
  
Gotta admit girl, you got me Closer to you babe, I gotta be Making a lot of men enemies That's the price I'm willing to pay  
  
"Let's fast dance!" said Yami (don't know what got to him). And he removed his arms and started very cool dance moves. Alex danced with him, everyone moved into a circle, making way for the 'dance possessed' couple.  
  
** I'll show you the way if you follow me On the one-way road to intimacy Got what I want now show me Back it up don't walk away  
  
Back it up Come a little closer to me Back it up Don't it feel a little nicer tell me Back it up Coz we're gonna get hot now maybe More than a little Caught in the middle Back it up Talk about temptation baby Back it up And a little rotation on me Just like that  
  
~*~ Chapter ends~*~ Sorry this chapter is so long, I forgot, I got caught in the mood of writing, hope my bro won't kill me.*sigh* My bro won't be posting chapters on time (once a day or a week), because he's going back to school. He's starting high school this year.So I'll be posting some chapters! Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review! P.S: the song I've been writing in this chapter is from Blue's new album, Guilty. It's called Back It Up, it's very catchy. 


	9. Hero Yami

No, I don't own YGO or anything to do with it, by now if you still think I own YGO, you must be mad. The only thing I own is this story.ENJOY!  
  
Thinking: 'blah blah' Talking: "blah blah" My statement: (blah blah)  
  
Cast: Alex (Siri) Black, Yugi Motou, Yami, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last chapter Yami and Alex went to the mall t get Yami some new wardrobe and they were dancing in an underground club at the mall. Yami suddenly got the Saturday Afternoon fever.And this is Chris's sister, Alex writing.  
  
Chapter Nine: Hero Yami  
  
~*~ Still at the Club ~*~  
  
** Now you're talking real slick And you're confident Way you're driving that Better back it in Said you're talking real slick And you're confident Way you're driving that Better back it in  
  
"Hey Yami! How did you turn into a fantastic dancer from 'I don't know how to dance'?" asked Alex. "I'm puffed, wanna get a drink?"  
  
"I agree," replied Yami. "I think my legs are gonna be sore the next day."  
  
Alex went to the bartender and ordered two glasses orange juice (they're only 16, no alcohol! By the way, in this story people older than 15 can go in clubs.). Yami went to the men's room.(Let's follow him.)  
  
~*~ In the men's room~*~  
  
Yami walked to the sinks and turned the tap on. He washed his handsome face, toweled it dry. And when he was about to go back outside, he heard this noise of someone collapsing on the floor. Yami turned and saw this man in his early twenties faint on the restroom floor, Yami quickly flipped him onto his back and began checking his pulse.  
  
'Good, he's still alive.' He thought. Yami lifted him up (bridal style) and carried him outside. As he went outside, people stared at him as he walked past. He put the unconscious man on this couch near the bar so that Alex could spot him. And she did. Alex expression was surprised, she looked at the man then at Yami.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was washing my hands when I heard someone fall on the floor." He explained, "I checked his pulse and then I carried him here."  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
"Yeah, his pulse is still normal."  
  
"Hold on, I'm calling the ambulance." She said. And again she took out her cell phone and began calling the police. About ten minutes later the ambulance came in with a stretcher, then the police came asking Yami questions.  
  
"Do you why he collapsed?" they asked.  
  
"No, I was washing my hand when he fainted." He replied  
  
"Thank you for your time and thank you for rescuing the man, if you didn't he'd died." thanked the police and he held out his hand, which Yami shook.  
  
"No worries officer." Said Yami. And the ambulance and police left.  
  
"Watta hero! Go Yami!" cheered Alex, her face glowing with admiration. Which stood out of the big crowd. Everyone clapped for Yami, even Seto Kaiba, who stood in the shadows.  
  
~*~ Cliff Hanger~*~  
  
I wonder what Seto's gonna do.the sly dog! Finally, Seto shows up! And good timing, to see Yami add another title to his collection; Hero Yami, awarded for saving a guy's life. 


	10. Hello Kaiba

No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... wish I do *sigh* Anyway, here's the chapter you've been longing for.  
  
Thinking: 'blah blah' Talking: "blah blah" My statement: (blah blah) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last chapter Yami rescued (well not exactly) a man from dying when he found him on the floor of the men's restroom. Alex's face glowed with admiration and everyone cheered for Yami, even Seto.  
  
Chapter Ten: My New Home  
  
~*~ Still at the club ~*~  
  
"Okay, I think I've had enough excitement for one day." I said to Alex. "Let's go home." Why do I feel a bit shaken? The thought floated across my mind. But I was interrupted by Alex, who nudged me and pulled me out of the club.  
  
"Yami? I need to tell you something." she said, looking at the ground then at my face. She looked nervous, from I can tell. She was kinda shivering and kept looking at the ground then at me again.  
  
After a short silence I replied, "Sure, what do you want to tell me about." I held her face up so then I was looking into those gleaming dark-blue eyes of hers. She paused then.  
  
"Yami, I, I." she said, trying to avoid my gaze.  
  
"Yes? You." I said, longing for the answer.  
  
"I.I- I need to get those bags from the bartender!" Alex cried out.  
  
*sweatdrop* "Er, okay. I'll be here waiting." I said as she ran back in the club. 'What was she trying to tell me? I know she didn't mumble all that just to say she needed to get the bags. I wonder, how I wonder.' I screwed up my face at the thought.  
  
~*~ Alex's POV ~*~  
  
"I just couldn't tell him, I just couldn't! Argh! I'm so angry with myself. Just a simple 'I like you Yami.' That was the bottom line!" I muttered to myself. Then this man who wore a black undershirt with black pants and a dark blue trench coat came up to me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Seto Kaiba. And you are?" He asked politely and held out his hand as if this was a business meeting. I shook the cold hand and replied, "My name's Alex, nice to meet you."  
  
I shivered as Seto smiled at me, but his face then turned worried (far from Yami's handsome one). "Something seems to trouble you, if I read your face correctly." 'read my face? Get a hold of yourself, bastard! Oops, let's just pretend you didn't read the 'b' word.. he heh' ('o_o)  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said politely, yet again. I grabbed the bags from the bartender and walked out of there as soon as I can but only after I had said, "Bye, nice talking to you.." I shivered again as he smiled at me again. Yami was still standing where I had left him, but somehow he looked wary and tired.  
  
"Ready.to go?" I asked. 'damn bags, they're hurting my hand so much!!' (x_x)  
  
Yami looked at me for a few seconds then replied, "Yeah,". 'Hmm, I wonder what happen? During the time I was gone..' I kept staring at a kinda- hypnotized Yami (who was staring into nothing) so I didn't realize I was gonna walk into a pole.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Yami: ((O)_(O)) Are you okay?  
  
"Oh look, the stars are out early today.." I said, seeing stars. ((@_@))  
  
"Oh dear.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
biker boy: hi it's Chris here. This one's short, yeah I know. But there were mobs running after my blood if saying if I don't post a chapter I will *gulp* be hunted down like a dog.(Oh dear Ra, please help) By the way, from now on, I'm going to write my story differently. There will be new characters written into the story, I won't tell you yet. You'll know soon enough, my precious..mwahahaha, mwahahaha!!  
  
Seto: He's been watching too many L.O.T.R movies or maybe he's just lost it.  
  
biker boy: No, you're right. I've lost it and watched too many L.O.T.R movies. ((@_@)) mwahahaha, mwahahaha.  
  
Seto: (backing away slowly)  
  
biker boy: that's for this chapter, please review!! by the way since I'm biker boy, my sister Alexis is mysterious siren. P.S: since the story's changing soon will the characters. 


	11. YuGiOh History Update

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh *sigh*.Hopefully I will own a bit of it in the near future.  
  
Mysterious Siren: Sorry, I couldn't post for a while there.Anyway this is chapter we get know more about the YGO characters past life.  
  
Alex and Siri are twins. They were the Pharaoh's (Yami's father) family friends, Siri was the pure evil one out of the twins and of course Alex was the good one. At a fair that the Pharaoh hosted, Yami and Alex fell in love at the sight of each other and when Yami became the Pharaoh, he married Alex. Siri was happy for them but she had other plans. Siri planned to take over the entire world when she gathers all Millennium Items; as she was at the Wedding Ceremony of Yami and Alex, she met the Tomb Robber, (Yami) Bakura who also had the same ambition.  
  
They formed a group called the Dark Trial (named after my band), a while later they met (Yami) Malik. The trio intended to get the Millennium Items as soon as possible, Malik used Yugi, who was Yami's little brother (aged eight or nine) and 2nd from the throne. Malik played a shadow game with little Yugi where and said he if he wins he gets to ask a question and Yugi must tell the truth no matter what and mustn't tell another living soul. After making sure that Yugi would lose, they played the shadow game and Malik emerged victorious. Of course, Malik asked about the Millennium Items and Yugi told him the secret passage way down to the Hidden Hall, where the Millennium Items were.  
  
The following month the trio snuck into Pharaoh's Palace and into the Hidden Hall. They carefully placed the Millennium Items in a big wooden box and got out of there as soon as possible. They left the palace and set off for a place where no one knew their identity. As they were traveling they met Yami's Chief Minister, the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician knew what the Dark Trial had done as soon as he read their minds. He did not arrest them nor attack them in any way, he only said,  
  
"Your bad deed will soon become your nightmare, and when your life comes to an end, you will not be judged like any normal men or women. You shall be sent straight to the underworld. So heed my words, return those belongings to where it belongs, for it does not belong to you. But if destiny decides what's for the best you will obtain the Items that chooses you." However the trio did not pay attention to his words, they just laughed and murdered him on the spot. Before he fell to the ground he said, "You will be sorry for what you did,"  
  
Again they ignored him and continued on, it was three weeks after Yami noticed a connection between the loss of his most trusted advisor, the missing Millennium Items and the trio's disappearance.  
  
Yami had a meeting with his advisors and court, the advisors; Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin and Serenity Wheeler. The Generals in command, Tristan Taylor and Joseph Wheeler. The religious Ministers, Mai Valentine and Seto Kaiba. The Priest, Maximillion Pegasus. The Officials (Viziers), Isis Ishtar (ruled Upper Egypt), Ryou Bakura (ruled Lower Egypt). And the Ministers, Dark Sage and Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
Alex quickly went looking for clues and when she found Yugi crying in the garden he explained everything to her. Alex was surprised and angry. She performed a spell which a star in the sky shows where the Millennium Items is. Following the star, Yami went looking for the items. He found the trio resting at a farmer's residence. He called for his guards to surround the house so then the trio couldn't escape.  
  
After much struggle, the trio was arrested and taken into a carriage that headed back to the Pharaoh's Palace. On the way Siri caught loose of the rope that had her hands tied and freed herself. She also freed Malik and Bakura, and they decided to use the Millennium Items as their weapon. But as soon as they had touched them they went scattered 'round Egypt, except for the Millennium Rod, Millennium Ring and the Millennium Sword.  
  
The items that were left suddenly glowed and began moving towards their new owners; The Ring to Bakura, Rod to Malik, and Sword to Siri. The some of the scattered items had their new owners too; other Ring to Ryou, Puzzle to Yami, the other Puzzle Yugi, the other Sword to Alex and the bracelet to Isis, Malik's sister. The Scale, Eye, and Ankh were back to the Hidden Hall. Back in those days the were only two of some Millennium Items; There was two Millennium Rings, Millennium Rods, Millennium Swords, and Millennium Puzzles.  
  
Siri was astounded as anyone who had gotten a Millennium Item, but now having her own Millennium Item made her even greedier for the other Millennium Items. On the other hand Bakura and Malik wasn't too happy about Siri getting the Millennium Items for herself, so Bakura wiped all of their minds (even his own) so they wouldn't recall this event, until few Millenniums later. And that's the history of the Yu- Gi-Oh gang. Er, hopefully is wasn't too confusing for you! 


	12. Just Not My Day

No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... But WHY?!! TT_TT  
  
mysterious siren: (running) Aaaah! Thevacuumisgonnakillme... HELP!! @_@ (being chased by a monster sized vacuum)  
  
Yami, Bakura, Malik and Seto: Ahem! (very, very loudly)  
  
mysterious siren: (stop and turns around) Er, uh, run?!  
  
Everyone: (anime fall)  
  
Seto: Enough fooling around! (-_-)  
  
mysterious siren: but I'm not!!!  
  
Malik: Er, Kaiba?  
  
Seto: hush you! I'm trying to sort this girl out!  
  
Yami and Bakura: You can deal with her later, right now we're getting sucked in coz of the damn vacuum!!!! (X___X)  
  
Seto: Don't tell me- huh? (is getting sucked by the vacuum too) ('o_o) I need more therapy .  
  
Bakura: This really sucks!  
  
Mysterious siren: Don't be a joker!  
  
Malik: We'll be back after this chapter.  
  
Yami: *gulp* Hopefully. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eleven: Just Not My Day  
  
~*~ Yami's POV ~*~ ~*~ Yami's House ~*~  
  
Alex, Alex. Wake up, Alex. C'mon, please wake up. My house is all I can manage to walk when I'm holding about ahem, 10 bags and girl. Now I know how Yugi feels when he tries to wake me everyday. At least he's not home yet, probably still stuck at the book club. *sigh* is she ever going to wake up? Wait.I've got an idea.it might be weird but the hell with it.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
ALEX WAKE UP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TAKING A NAP IN HISTORY CLASS!!  
  
Alex (quickly sitting up): Uh, sir I was only resting my eyes, yeah that's right resting my eyes. He heh (^-^) 'Phew, near getaway with that!'  
  
Yami: Ahem! (very loudly)  
  
Alex: Uh oh, this isn't the history class. O_O  
  
Yami (sneaking up behind her and covering her eyes with his hands): No, its not.  
  
Alex: It isn't the time either.  
  
Yami: You're right, its not.  
  
Alex: It's the time for you to go down!! (pulled Yami's hand and gave an unmistakable judo move, some kind of a flip)  
  
Yami (landed hard and lying on the ground): (X__x)  
  
Alex (shocked): Yami!! Ooh, I'm so sorry. I thought I was kidnapped. And I've been taking judo lessons since I was six, so I can use it in tight situation like this.*blushing* I-I mean when I'm kidnapped or something like that.  
  
Yami (still on the ground): (x_x)  
  
Alex: (o_O) I think I hurt him really bad.*gulp*  
  
Yami (still on the ground but looks alive): Yeah, you did. Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. ('~_~)  
  
Alex: ...*long pause*.oh yeah, we've gotta call B man!  
  
Yami: I already did, I said not to worry, I will bring Alex home. (trying to get off the floor but was failing miserably.hmmm, not good, not good.)  
  
Yami: Hey Narrator! What do you have against me?!  
  
Mysterious Siren: ..me?.......*looking around then pointing to herself*  
  
Yami: Yes you miserable bitch!  
  
Mysterious Siren: (o_O) What-What did I do? I'm telling the story like it is! If you don't like it, I'll take you off the story and pair Alex up with Kaiba! (heh, I'm gonna win this easy!)  
  
Yami and Alex: ((O.O)) *gulp*  
  
Mysterious Siren: I thought so.now let's go back to the story! (^_^)  
  
Yami: Just don't pick on me. And I won't ruin the story.  
  
Mysterious Siren: deal (shakes hands with Yami)  
  
~*~ getting on with the story ~*~  
  
*doorbell*  
  
Yami: I'm coming!  
  
*doorbell*  
  
Yami: Damn it! I said I'm coming!  
  
Yami ran to the door, apparently still a bit steamy ("AHEM!!" coughed Yami) I mean, uh kinda sore from Alex? He opened the door but didn't expect Tea, Tristan and especially Duke to show up. He led them to the basement as Alex is in the living room, he didn't want to scare the hell out of Tea and Tristan even more when they see Joey's ahem, attacker in his house, alone with him.  
  
Yami: So why have you come?  
  
Tea: We wanted to know when you're going to Egypt and when are you coming back.  
  
Yami: We're- I mean I'm leaving next week, Thursday night. And I will be staying for three weeks.  
  
~*~ Yami's POV ~*~  
  
Oh man, I still haven't told them that Alex is coming with me to Egypt.Should I tell them?  
  
~*~Normal POV ~*~  
  
Duke: I'm really sorry about the dog, I mean ahem, he still owe me a week of homework. (receiving a lot of glares and death threats from Tea) I-I mean I'm really, really sorry about Joey.  
  
Tea (still glaring at Duke): That's better.  
  
Tristan (ignoring the both of them): How long do you think Joey can hold on? I mean, we just visited him at the hospital and he's not looking good at all.  
  
Tea: Mai's not coping well either, she's dropped out of the class she and Joey were in. And she's been in the hospital for ages and ages. Like since when it happened.  
  
Duke: And Serenity won't come out of her bedroom or even talk to anyone.  
  
Tristan (=_=): How do YOU know that?!  
  
Duke (rolls eyes): I hear things. Besides, my cousin Jenny, is a very good friend of hers.  
  
Tristan: How do I know you're not after her?  
  
Duke(smirks): So what if I am? I look much better than you in everyway!  
  
Yami and Tea: *sweatdrop* (o_o) Not again.  
  
~*~ Yami's POV ~*~  
  
This is gonna be a long night, better excuse myself and escort Alex home.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Mysterious Siren: I'll give the details of what happened in the vacuum next chapter!! Please review! And um, hope you don't mind the changes! *cough with cough swearing cough* 


	13. Uh Oh! We're busted!

Nope.damn it I told you I DON"T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh like I don't know. a million times?  
  
Mysterious Siren: Well hello, mortals.  
  
Malik: Er.is this a bad time to ask you what the hell is wrong with you.  
  
Mysterious Siren: What do you think!! (Glaring down at little Malik)  
  
Malik: Holy shit! How did she get that freaken big. (0_0)  
  
Mysterious Siren: Well anyway here's the story.And any of you characters in here make a fuss like Yami.I'll give you a third eye!  
  
Yami (sweatdrop): Oh for the love of -  
  
Mysterious Siren: (o.O)  
  
Yami: I'll be good. 'Lousy bitch.'  
  
Mysterious Siren: I can read you damn thoughts.  
  
Yami (panicking): Aw shit! (@_@) Enjoy the chapter!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Chapter Twelve: Uh oh, we're BUSTED!  
  
Hey, Tea? Is it okay if I go upstairs for while? I gotta do my homework. Haven't even started yet! I said as a diversion. 'Hope it works!!'  
  
*click*  
  
Oh good, Yugi's home! I'll tell him to keep them there for er, an hour or so. I ran up the stairs so I could get Alex and take her home. No, I still remember I'm going to live with her. But today's not the time, and besides I can move in with her as soon as we come back from Egypt.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Yugi: I'm home Grandpa, Yami.  
  
Yami running up the stair to greet Yugi but then almost collided when Yugi decided to go down to the basement for the third time in his life. Yugi never likes to go down there if he could help it, he gets freaked out once in a while.  
  
Yami: Sorry Yugi, I gotta take Alex home. Oh and could you please keep Tea, Tristan and Duke busy for a while?  
  
Yugi: Okay, I'll see you at the airport tomorrow then.  
  
Yami: How did you-  
  
Yugi: know that? Well, you and I are still bonded. Unless you'd rather keep secrets from me.  
  
Yami: Of course not! I'll call you tonight.  
  
Yugi: okay.  
  
Next Yami went to the living room and Yugi went down to the basement. Yami was glad to see Alex is still there, in the living room. Not moving at all.((O_O)) She's not moving! She just, just like a thing, I mean like a corpse, oh d'oh..I think I'll shut up now.  
  
Yami(running towards the unmoving Alex): Alex! Alex! Al-  
  
But the person or should I say 'thing' wasn't Alex at all.It was ahem, a prank. The real Alex sprang out of nowhere giving Yami a heart attack that any 5000 year would have, if they had lived that long.  
  
Yami: Your pushing your luck narrator.  
  
Mysterious Siren: You're forgetting who in charge here.?  
  
Biker Boy: (Taps Mysterious Siren on the back)  
  
Mysterious Siren: Er. gotta run! (runs off in the other direction) When you review please pick which narrator do YOU like best.Me or My *cough stupid cough* brother. Or give us a better idea. Bye!!  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
~*~ Back to the story ~*~  
  
Yami: Alex! You scared the shit out of me, and I don't mean literally.  
  
Alex (smiling): Oh what's life without a bit scare or fun or surprises?  
  
Yami: Oh I was surprised alright!! (x_x) (still puffing from heart attack)  
  
Tea, Tristan and Duke: We're surprised too!  
  
Alex and Yami: (turns around) *gulp*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ *~ still in the vacuum ~*~  
  
Seto: whoever's butt is in my face will be fed to my guard dogs!  
  
Everyone: (o.O) *blinking*  
  
Joey: You have guard dogs Kaiba?  
  
Mysterious Siren: Joey? How did you get in here?  
  
Joey: It's a long story.  
  
Malik (something's pressuring him): Mmmm...  
  
Yami: what was that Malik?  
  
Bakura (smirking): Someone's been standing on him for quite a while I'd say, and it's someone who's packed on a lot of ahem, load.  
  
Everyone but Joey: ((O_O)) Joey!  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Everyone else: Get off Malik!!  
  
Joey: Ooh sorry Malik! (Steps off the really, really squashed Malik)  
  
Malik: Oh you'll be sorry alright , come here you mutt! (Pulls out his rod and changing it to a dagger)  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	14. Warning: Tea is about to blow

Please, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.I'd be rich by now if I did.  
  
Biker Boy: Sorry people about my sister ahem, who is usually good and innocent. (Enthusiastically showing his crossed fingers and rolling his eyes)  
  
Everyone: (anime fall)  
  
Biker Boy: Well here's your chapter! Ack!! The M*O*B!!(Runs away like hell) Aaaah! Aaaah! Oh yeah I don't post chapters on weekennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnds!!!! Uh oh I think I made them angrier, I'm dead. (X.x)  
  
Mysterious Siren: Sucker! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Warning: Tea is not stable.  
  
Alex: Uh hi Tea, what do you mean by *gulp* surprised? (Backing away slowly)  
  
~*~ Tea's POV ~*~  
  
How dare she, come here at Yugi's house! That little.First I'm suffering from a major headache, then, ahem, my cramps and now this?! How am I supposed to cope?!? Okay, calm down now Tea. Breath in then out.Easy, easy.  
  
BUT THEN AGAIN, I CAN'T TAKE IT EASY!!!  
  
((@_@))  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Duke: Why does Tea have *gulp* fire in her eyes?!  
  
Everyone else (except for Tea): ((O_O)) Uh, oh.  
  
Alex: Oh look! (she pointed at her watch) It's time to leave, c'mon Yami.(tip-toeing away)  
  
Yami: (following Alex)  
  
Tea: NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!! (jumped in front of Alex)  
  
Alex: (.) Oh Ra!  
  
Everyone else: (just standing there, a very fair distance from Tea and Alex)  
  
Yami: Where's Yugi? (he whispered to Duke)  
  
Duke: suffering from um, a blow by Tea.('~.~)  
  
Yami: Oh dear Ra! (spotting Yugi)  
  
Yugi(climbing the stairs): I feel weird.(x__x)  
  
Alex (praying): Please help, please help!! Oh c'mon!! HELP ME!! I don't want to die yet!! I'm too old- uh young! Too young to die!!  
  
Everyone: (anime fall)  
  
~*~ Alex's POV ~*~  
  
Guess it's time to release it! (An incredibly glow erupted from Alex's millennium sword) Where is it?! Oh holy shit! I forgot my evil twin was released! Where's my evil half when you need it!!!  
  
"Right here," she said.  
  
I concentrated my mind power so I can communicate with telepathically, "Where are you?" I asked. Oh man I have a feeling Tea's ready to pounce on me. "Where are you!! Get over here this instant! There's a girl here, and she's very um. interested in killing me."  
  
"But I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"Holy crap! No! I need you now!! I'll be shredded to piece when you show up!"  
  
"Hmm, but then I'd be free without you."  
  
"Don't be stupid! Once I die, you'll die!! It's what Isis said! Once I release you, you can't do anything bad, and if ever one of us dies the other falls too."  
  
((O_O)) "I'm coming!!"  
  
"Hurry!!"  
  
"Okay, okay. But it'll take me one minute."  
  
"I have your one minute, just be quick!"  
  
~*~ While Alex is in her mind.Normal POV ~*~  
  
Duke: I think Alex is petrified, she just standing there.  
  
Tristan: No, she's planning something.  
  
Duke: How do you know that?  
  
Tristan: That's how Yami Malik looked before he tried to kill us.  
  
The rest of the group: (O___O)  
  
Tea: What are you doing? (eyeing Alex with dislike)  
  
No reply..  
  
Tea: Well?  
  
Still no reply.  
  
Tea: I'll count to three. Once I'm on three you're dead.  
  
~*~ Alex's POV ~*~  
  
Aw shit! I only have till three. Perhaps she'll have a taste of Judo!! Hey- ya!! Mwhahahahaha! Mwhahahahaha! Oops, I think I thought too loud.(-)_(-)  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
The group: *sweatdrop*  
  
Duke: I think she's gone nuts on us.  
  
*Bang*  
  
Yugi: What was that? (still supporting the rather black eye.) (O)_O)  
  
Tea: ONE!! (apparently ignoring the sound)  
  
*Bang*  
  
Tristan: Oh Mommy!!!  
  
Everyone: (anime fall)  
  
*Bang*  
  
Tea: TWO!! (still ignoring the sound)  
  
Silence.  
  
Still Silence.  
  
Tea: THREE!! SAY YOUR PRAYERS!! (Pounces on Alex and strangles her)  
  
*Bang* (The door broke open)  
  
Alex: M-MY, EVIL H-HALF ?!  
  
Nope, she's wrong. There was only Grandpa standing in the doorway, who was um, very tired and confused. He took a step forward to Tea, apparently seeking for help in carrying his bags for him.  
  
Yami and Yugi: NO STAND BACK GRANDPA!!  
  
But.Too late, Tea (still really angry) punched Grandpa in the face with her free hand (the other still holding Alex) and knocking him out.  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise.(U__U)  
  
Alex: L-LET M-ME GO!! (struggling to pull Tea's strong hands away)  
  
Yami: Alex! (He made to move but Tea gave him a cold glance meant 'If you help this bitch, you'll die too!) Argh! What do I do now?!  
  
Yugi: She's um, getting blue in the face.???  
  
Everyone: ((@_@))  
  
Duke: Somebody do something!!  
  
Everyone else: Go then!! (pushing Duke towards Tea)  
  
Duke: NO! I don't mean ME!!!  
  
A strong voice: No, he means me. (Heads turn in the person's direction)  
  
Voice: Alex I am here, what do you wish me to do?  
  
Alex (choking): Siri.J-Just get h-her h-hands off me.  
  
Siri: You mean like I can do 'anything' just to get her hands off you?!  
  
Alex (smirking): D-Don't get any.with that her voice started to fade and she became less um, alive?  
  
Yami: Oh no!! She's not moving!  
  
~*~ Cliffhanger!! ~*~  
  
Biker Boy: Come here you no-good sister!  
  
Mysterious Siren: No, get lost you baboon!  
  
Biker Boy(eyes wide open): Baboon? ME? I'll show you who's a baboon when I perform mutation on you!!  
  
Malik, Bakura and Yami: Seriously, we think we'll lock you guys up for a while and we'll take over.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	15. I feel like i'm having a hangover

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own this story.  
  
Mysterious Siren: Gomen ne!! I couldn't post because I keep forgetting!! Baka!!  
  
ENJOY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Fourteen: I feel like I have a hangover.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
But before Yami could finish his sentence Siri took out 'her' millennium sword and stood on guard in front of the beast who was strangling her aibou, or rather sister. She was beyond belief, she was disgusted, and she wanted to kill.  
  
Siri: (charges towards Tea, her sword aimed at her hands)  
  
Tea: OH NO YOU DON'T! (used Alex as bat and swung it at Siri)  
  
Siri (ducking): HEY!! BE CAREFUL WITH HER!!  
  
Tea: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!  
  
~*~ Siri's POV ~*~  
  
That bitch! She using my aibou as a freaken bat! If she dies then its goodbye body and hello hell!! I've gotta think of a plan.(looking at a gold hilted sword) Hey! That's Alex's sword, she must've dropped it, the careless idiot! How am I supposed to free her from the grip of death? Think, Siri, think.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Siri: Get that sword over there and knock that girl out!  
  
Yami: ((O_O)) Are you out of your 5000 year old mind?! I can't knock her out!  
  
Siri: But your ahem, 'crush' isn't moving at all.  
  
Rest of the group (heads turned in his direction): (o_O)  
  
Yami: (--_--) Keep it shut! Tea! Please put Alex down, please. She's not breathing at all and blue in the face. Please!  
  
Siri (rolling her eyes): Oh geez, if you won't knock her out I will!  
  
Before Yami could stop her Siri ran ahead, fists raised and *POW* But Tea wasn't the one who got knock out, it was Siri. She was lying on the floor next to Grandpa, who was still knocked out. Tea's arm was outstretched and her hand was balled into a fist. She gave a if-you- interfere-you-end-up-like-them look at the group.  
  
Everyone: (U_U)  
  
Yami (shaking head): Told her not to. Better just wipe their minds.  
  
~*~ next morning ~*~  
  
Alex: Huh? What's the time?  
  
Yami (casually): 8 o' clock  
  
Alex: oh okay- wait, 8 O'CLOCK?!?!  
  
Yami: uh huh...and what's wrong with that?  
  
Alex: I believe there is school today.  
  
Yami: No, not for us there isn't. I told the principal you and I taking a week off to prepare our trip to Egypt to visit our relatives, whose suffering from a illness. He didn't seem happy that we're missing school but he let us go.  
  
Alex: (Silence) *rings a bell* Breakfast please!!  
  
Butler (walking in): Yes Master Black?  
  
Alex: How do you do, John. I need er, let's see, two bowls of cornflakes with milk and a glass of orange please. Thank you.  
  
Yami: I guess you're hungry...  
  
Alex (smiling): Yeah. By the way, I had this horrible dream last night. It was about that brunette girl, Tea.  
  
Yami ('o_o): Go on.  
  
Alex: She exploded when she saw me and tried to kill me, it felt so damn real. And for some reason my neck is all purplish and bruised. (looking into a mirror)  
  
Yami: (-_-) .Er, Alex. It um wasn't a dream.  
  
Alex: ((@_@)) you mean, it was REAL?!  
  
Yami: Something like that. Now let's pack our things, we'll have to get ready. Alex? Alex?  
  
Alex: .(Apparently petrified) ((x__x))  
  
Yami (sweatdrop): Oh boy.  
  
~*~ in Tea's house ~*~  
  
Tea: *yawn*  
  
Mrs. Gardener: Oh I see you're up Tea. Your breakfast is ready.  
  
Tea: *yawn* okay.  
  
~*~ Tea's POV ~*~  
  
Oh man, I had a really bad dream last night. I dreamt that I saw Alex, the girl who attacked Joey. I lost control and I just started strangling her. I punched Yugi in the eye when I heard her voice, I, think I punched Grandpa in the face and then Alex's evil half showed up, trying to help her. But when she tried to hit me I knocked her out.and in the dream I think I killed Alex. Just glad it was all a dream. Damn it still got the headache, but cramps are gone! (^_^)  
  
Mrs. Gardener: Hurry! It's 8 o'clock, you're gonna be late for school!  
  
"Okay mum! Be down in a minute!"  
  
~*~ Duke's House ~*~  
  
In the mansion of Duke Devlin, Duke was lying on the ground. For the sound of his snores you can tell that he was fast asleep. Next a man came walking, spotted Duke and knelt down beside him.  
  
Man: Are you okay Mr. Devlin?  
  
Duke (waking): Huh? Where am I?  
  
Man: You're on the third floor in your house Mr. Devlin.  
  
Duke: Thank you, you may go now. I think I need more rest. (Gets up and walks towards the elevator) By the way, what's the time?  
  
Man: 10 past 8  
  
Duke (running): You know what I changed my mind.Luke, get me my limo. I'll be down in twenty seconds.  
  
Man: Yes Mr Devlin. Your limo will be down in 1 minute.  
  
~*~ Duke's POV ~*~  
  
Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school! It's gonna leave a very bad mark for my record. TT_TT Damn it, why does my head feel so heavy? I can't remember anything except Tea strangling Alex, or was that a dream? I think I'd better call Yugi later on. I really hope it was a dream.  
  
~*~ At the Taylor residence ~*~  
  
Mr. Taylor: Tristan!! Get up!! You're going to be late for school.  
  
Tristan: I am? Wh-What's the t-time?  
  
Mr. Taylor: eleven past eight.  
  
Tristan: (o_0) Gotta go, bye dad!  
  
Mr. Taylor: You don't want me to drive you?  
  
Tristan: (running out the front door)  
  
Mr. Taylor: (sweatdrop) I guess that means 'no'?  
  
~*~ Tristan's POV ~*~  
  
Ow! My head is kinda sore, and my dream last night was kinda weird. Tea lost control and punched Yugi, Grandpa and strangled Alex. *sweatdrop* And then Alex's evil half showed up? Whoa! Wait a minute! I think I'm going nuts! Lucky it was all a dream.right? Right? Oh no! I've got no time! Mr. Chamberlain will cut off my head, if he sees me sneaking to my homeroom, again. (Sigh)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Tristan was tip-toeing around the office and classrooms. Hoping that he wouldn't get caught before he gets to his homeroom by the meanest principal this school's ever had.  
  
Tristan: Thank God Mr. Chamberlain's not here, or he's gonna give detention for the rest of my life! That bastard!  
  
Mr. Chamberlain: *cough*  
  
Tristan: *GULP* y-you're behind me, a-aren't you Mr. Chamberlain? (Turns around and see the ugly face of the principal)  
  
Mr. Chamberlain (glaring at Tristan): Is there another Chamberlain that is a bastard or were you referring to me?  
  
Tristan: ...Eek! (About to pee in his pants)  
  
Mr. Chamberlain: There will be. 4 MONTHS OF DETENTION!!!  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Tristan: *sigh*  
  
~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~  
  
I wonder what the time is, lucky I'm already dressed for school. And why my right eye does hurt so much? *looks in the bathroom mirror* (pauses) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!  
  
Reflection = (O)_o)  
  
My eye!!! It wasn't a dream AT ALL!!! That means.GRANDPA!!  
  
GRANDPA?! GRANDPA?!  
  
I'm running down the stairs right now, but still haven't seen Grandpa yet. Perhaps he still in the living room.Oh Ra! Grandpa, Grandpa are you okay?  
  
~*~ Normal POV (still in Yugi's house) ~*~  
  
Yugi ran to the really hurt Grandpa and put ice on his bruised nose. Grandpa is knock out, but at least he's still breathing. 'Oh dear,' Yugi thought. Finally about 5 minutes after Grandpa wakes up, he looks dazed.  
  
Grandpa: What happened here Yugi? (talking about the messy living room and the broken door.)  
  
Yugi: I'll explain when I come back from school, right now I'm gonna be really late!!  
  
~*~ Chapter ends ~*~  
  
Biker Boy: I know it was a bit boring, but because I kinda made this story a funny one so I messed it up. Well anyway please review!! 


	16. School Crisis

Nope, still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Ryou: hi everyone! Welcome to chapter fifteen of 'The Tragedy'.  
  
Bakura: Shut up! If you say another word I swear I'll rip you apart!  
  
Ryou: but if you kill me, you'll die.Just like Alex and Siri. (-_o)  
  
Bakura: I swear to Ra, one day, one day I'm gonna get my hands on you!  
  
Yami: Don't swear to Ra.  
  
Bakura: shut up, you Pharaoh has-been!  
  
Yami: At least I was a Pharaoh, not a dim-witted Tomb Robber.  
  
Bakura: (appalled)  
  
Ryou: (sweatdrop) ENJOY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Fifteen: School Crisis  
  
Yugi arrived really late at Domino High, but the principal let him go. But it wasn't so lucky for Duke, Tristan and Tea.  
  
~*~ Yugi's POV first ~*~  
  
Phew! That was close I thought he'd give me one month detention. I'm so lucky I have a clean record, he heh. (^-^)  
  
But I wonder if Tristan, Duke and Tea have luck like me. (Sounds of screaming from Mr. Chamberlain right outside the homeroom) (o_o) Then again, I hope they'll cope with detention.  
  
~*~ Tea's POV ~*~  
  
Damn it! I thought things couldn't get worst when I'm already late for school, now Mr. Chamberlain is yelling at me?! I'm a GOOD STUDENT!!! And Tristan and Duke are avoiding ME for some damn reason! I think I'm going to blow! ((@_@))  
  
~*~ Duke's POV ~*~  
  
Oh man! I came as fast as I can and still got detention?! This is insane.*gulp* I think Tea's gonna burst judging by the red face!! I gotta get inside and FAST!!  
  
~*~ Tristan's POV ~*~  
  
They get one month detention and I get two?! TT_TT No fair!! Dad's gonna punish me as well once he sees the detention slip, why is my life so unfair to me? Uh oh, Tea's looking ferocious.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
While Principal Chamberlain gabbed on and on, Duke and Tristan quietly tip-toed into their homeroom and left Tea behind. They walked in the room spotting Yugi and the two empty seats next to him. They quickly sat down and started talking to him while the teacher's preparing to mark the roll.  
  
Tristan: Did you get any detention?  
  
Yugi: (shakes head)  
  
Duke: What happened to your eye?  
  
Yugi: From last night.  
  
Tristan and Duke: It wasn't a nightmare!  
  
Yugi: Nightmare? Yeah, that's what I thought too. Tea's coming!  
  
Tea walked in the room, apparently she seems very peeved. And everyone wanted to be at least thirty feet away from her. She took out her books and pencils, unaware of the noises of shifting chairs and tables. The teacher took out her roll and began marking it.  
  
Teacher: Black, Alex Black?  
  
Yugi (raising his hand): She's not coming for the rest of the week.  
  
Teacher: I never knew Alex was girl. Anyway why isn't she here today?  
  
Yugi: She's got to visit her relatives in Egypt.  
  
Teacher: Okay, moving on. Gardner? Tea Gardner?  
  
Tea (quietly): Here.  
  
Teacher: Gardner? Are you here?  
  
Tea (louder this time): Here  
  
Teacher: Well I guess she's not here today.  
  
Tea (jumping up from her seat): I AM HERE! ARE YOU DEAF?! (She was the only one in the middle of the room, everyone else sitting at least two meters away from her)  
  
Teacher and Everyone else (looks taken aback): .oh boy  
  
Teacher (stunned): I thought you were a good student, but anyway I'm sorry Gardner, but you're excused. Off you go to the Principal's office. (pointing out the door)  
  
Tea (looking very terrifying): NO, YOU'RE EXCUSED. FOR BEING A NO GOOD DEAF TEACHER!  
  
Duke: I'm scared.  
  
Tristan: Me too.  
  
Teacher (looking very serious): Tea, what's gotten in to you?  
  
Tea: IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!  
  
Teacher: Well, I knew I have do this to a student sooner or later.(whistles, and then two men wearing white clothes came in and carried Tea off)  
  
Yugi: Er, Miss Doreen?  
  
Teacher: Yes Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Where is Tea going?  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO THE NUTHOUSE!! I AM PERFECTLY FINE!! LET ME GO!! OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!! LET ME GO!!" At that, everyone came outta their classrooms to watch Tea being dragged away to the 'nuthouse'.  
  
Yugi and everyone else: (U___U)  
  
Yugi: I never thought school could turn very boring just in ten minutes.Well at least Yami is having more fun.  
  
~*~ Outside ~*~  
  
Seto (smirking): I knew she'd go to the nuthouse one day.  
  
Yami Malik (=_=): What are you? A Gypsy?  
  
Seto (sarcastically): Yes, I am a gypsy. I sit around all day gazing at crystal balls, and telling people their misfortunes.  
  
Yami Malik: *sigh* The mortal and their sarcastic ways.  
  
~*~ Nearby ~*~  
  
Ryou: Did you hear? Tea's been dragged off to the nuthouse.  
  
Bakura (snorting): That miss perfect went to the nuthouse?! That is the funniest joke you've ever told.  
  
Malik: Joke? For once your aibou is right.  
  
Ryou: (-_-) Listen for yourself.  
  
"LET ME GO! I AM NOT CRAZY!! LET ME GO OR YOU'LL BE HAUNTED THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!! LET ME GO!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME TO THE NUTHOUSE!!"  
  
Bakura (o.O): If she's trying sound sane, I don't think its working.  
  
Malik: She's making more death threats more than.ever.  
  
There was silence then.  
  
** CRUNCH **  
  
"Ouch! She bit me! THAT CRAZY GIRL BIT ME! STOP HER! SHE'S RUNNING AWAY!!"  
  
Everyone: ((O__O))  
  
~*~ Back at Alex's house ~*~  
  
Yami (wiping his forehead): I think that's all, I think I've finished packing.  
  
Alex: Phew! Me too. (U___U) Wow, you travel light, really light. (looking at Yami's plastic bag)  
  
Yami: Huh? Isn't this enough? I've been packing this for two hours.  
  
Alex: ('-_-) I don't think so, your bag should look like this.(pointing towards a big suitcase)  
  
Yami ((0_0)): That big?  
  
Alex: Yes, that big. But not to worry, I'll help you pack. 'This is going to take me all week!'  
  
Yami: At least Yugi's having fun at school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Malik: I finally make a entrance in the story.And they put in the same class as Kaiba! Stupid narrators.  
  
Bakura: You think you got it bad, I'm stuck with my aibou!  
  
Mysterious Siren: Shut up! Ryou's really nice, unlike you, you Tomb Robber has been!  
  
Bakura: So you interested in my aibou?  
  
Mysterious Siren (O_O): ..Don't you dare speak that to anyone else!  
  
Please Review. And Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! 


	17. The Journey Starts tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters.  
  
Biker Boy: I'm trying to figure out whether to have all of them (the whole YGO gang) meet in Egypt.But you might find out soon.  
  
Alex: Won't be crowded?  
  
Biker Boy: It's not like all of you are gonna stay in one room.  
  
(!! O_O) Alex: Oh yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seventeenth: The Journey Starts tonight!  
  
~*~ A week after that day ~*~  
  
Alex (yawning): F-Finally, I've finish packing Yami's and your stuff. It took me all week! First he's got the plastic bag, and now he has two suitcases twice the size as mine! (Looks at her watch) Oh no! I've got one and a half hour to get ready and board the flight! Where's Yami?  
  
Siri (lying on the bed): I don't know, but you'd better hurry!  
  
Alex walked out of her bedroom and began searching for Yami. She looked in the dining room, living room, the stables, the gardens, hallways and the verandahs. She even asked her maids and butlers if they saw a spiky- haired teenager. Then finally she remembers Yami saying that he'd be in his room. Alex hit her forehead. 'How could I be so stupid?' Alex knocked on his door and walked in.  
  
Alex: Hey Yami, we've got only an hour left -  
  
Alex stopped talking as she saw Yami dressing. He was wearing the black leather pants and was about to wear a black tank top. She couldn't help it noticing and staring at the kinda muscular body. Yami looked up and saw Alex staring at him strangely; he blushed and quickly pulled the top over his head. Alex then realized what she was doing and ran out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Alex (gasping): O-oh my, oh dear Ra. Why is my heart beating so fast? Oh, I'm such an idiot! Better go back in and apologize.  
  
She knocked on the door again, only this time louder. She walked in as Yami opened the door, his face still red from the incident. He gestured Alex towards the bed to sit, then soon followed afterwards. Yami and Alex sat down on the bed. There was silence no one talked for a while and then the both of them began talking together so fast.  
  
Alex: Sorry Yami, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to -  
  
Yami: No it's my fault I should've said something -  
  
Alex and Yami: I'm really sorry!! TT__TT  
  
Silence.Then a knock on the door.  
  
Alex and Yami: Come in.  
  
Siri: I hate to break you guys up but, we have, er. ((O_O)) TWENTY MINUTES to get to the airport!!! Oh wait did I say hate, I meant I'd love to.  
  
Alex, Siri and Yami quickly gathered their things and were down in the front door about to go to the limo when Alex and Siri were talking and wouldn't budge.  
  
Yami: Let's get going, c'mon, what you girls waiting for?  
  
Siri: Apparently Alex.  
  
Alex: Shut it Siri, I just need to change.  
  
Siri: (cocking an eyebrow at Alex in her perfectly clean black pjs)  
  
Alex (also looking at her pjs): Huh? This is NOT gonna happen!!  
  
Siri: Who cares! We have to go!  
  
~*~ on the plane ~*~  
  
Alex: Why couldn't you let me change!  
  
Siri: If you had changed we'd be late!  
  
Alex: At least my pjs don't look anything like pjs. They only make me look like a karate trainer.  
  
Yami: You can go change now if you want. But hurry, you wouldn't want to miss the horror movie.  
  
Alex: Geez, you sound like my mother.  
  
Yami ('o_o): Huh?! (And Alex gathered her clothes from her little suitcase which she brought on the plane and went to the restroom)  
  
Siri: She said you sound like my mother.  
  
Yami (-.-): I know what she said you know.  
  
Siri: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Yami: (making a face)  
  
Siri: (making a face)  
  
Yami: Stop that!  
  
Siri: Stop that!  
  
Yami: By the name of the Pharaoh, STOP IT!!  
  
Siri (crossing her eyes): By the name of the Pharaoh, STOP IT!!  
  
The pair screwed their face up and was glaring at each other with all their might. Thirty minutes passed but Alex wasn't back from wherever she was. Yami grew worried and tired as more minutes went by, he was about to tell the flight attendants when she came back wore a white long-sleeved shirt, on top she had an olive shirt finishing with jeans.  
  
Alex: Sorry I took really long, there was a lady stuck in the one of the restrooms.  
  
Yami: Why didn't you go in the other one?  
  
Alex: Oh it had a broken lock.  
  
Siri: (still glaring at Yami) (.)  
  
Alex and Yami: (sweatdrop)  
  
Alex: Umm.what happened to my sister?  
  
Yami: Don't worry, she's fine. (Makes another face at Siri while Alex wasn't looking)  
  
** GRRRRR **  
  
Everyone: (anime fall)  
  
Alex: What was that?!  
  
Yami ('o_o): Either a dinosaur or it was your sister's stomach.  
  
Siri: Shut up! I'm only hungry. Waitress! Food!  
  
Alex (sweatdrop): No, you're right Yami. It's her stomach alright.  
  
Yami (quietly): If that was her stomach, I can't imagine when she really roars.  
  
Alex: Um, Yami? People don't roar.  
  
Yami: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Alex (embarrassed): I-I knew that.  
  
Siri (rolling her eyes): You sure did.  
  
~*~ Alex's POV ~*~  
  
I just made a fool out of myself. Oh Ra! And my sister is making a fool out of me too! How embarrassing. Wonder what Yami thinks of me right now.In my past life I was Yami's bride (blush) but now I'm probably only equal to a slave. TT___TT NOOOOO!!  
  
~*~ Chapter Ends ~*~  
  
Mysterious Siren: Hope you've all liked it!! 


	18. Are You Okay Joey?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own YGO.  
  
Biker Boy: Not much to say here, so ENJOY.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Are You Okay Joey?!  
  
There were clouds everywhere in the grey sky, rain was pouring on the ground as hard as possible. Yugi, Duke, Tristan were running towards Yugi's house since it was the closest. They were still a bit shaken up from what happened in school today. They couldn't help it worrying about Tea.She ran away from school because two men was going to take her into the nuthouse.It all started when she got really irritated this morning.  
  
~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~  
  
Wonder where Tea is? She probably went home and told her parents what happened.('-_-) and then Tea's mum would march right up to the principal's office and give him the worst lecture he'd ever have. At least I'm not on her hit-list.You heard me, SHE HAS A HIT LIST!!  
  
Joey's on it for about 5 years, Tristan.5 months, Duke has none really, Ryou too. Me? Ahem.We're talking about 'me' here.I have a clean record, I'm mannered if I do say so myself. Anyway, on with the hit-list. Malik's on it for 3 months for breaking one of her vases, Bakura and Y. Malik.She hasn't met them yet. As for Kaiba.he never visits Tea. Let alone even talk to her or us!  
  
On the other hand, Tea's dad is the nicest. He's one of those 'kind- hearted sissy boy', that's what Malik whispered when he offered them homemade cookies. I don't know how Tea's parent's get along. *sigh*  
  
Duke: You okay there Yugi? You looked pale.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm okay." I Looked up at Duke. He seems awfully quiet for some reason.  
  
Tristan: Well this is my house, bye! 'Hopefully I won't get grounded when my dad sees my detention slip..'  
  
Duke: Bye!  
  
Yugi: See you tomorrow.  
  
For while they didn't talk as they walked to Yugi's house.  
  
Duke: You wanna go pay Joey a visit? You haven't seen him for a while.  
  
The words pounded in my mind: 'You haven't seen him for a while.' Maybe I should go visit him, but I just don't want to see Joey suffer. The thought of him lying there in a hospital bed, quietly really bugs me. I can't get used it, it's way too quiet without Joey.  
  
"Yeah, but could we stop by the Department Stores?" I asked. I'm gonna buy him a some flowers (I know it sounds corny) and Mai some food, I heard she's been there everyday after school. I really feel bad for Mai, I bet if she wasn't that depressed she would strangle Alex like Tea did.(--__--) Oh dear.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Duke and Yugi walked to the subway and took a train down town. After they had got off the train, they went to the Mall to pick up the food for Mai and flowers for Joey. Duke wanted a balloon for Joey, because the balloon greatly resembled a dog. Yugi didn't think it was a good idea, but Duke bought it anyway.  
  
Yugi: You sure that's gonna cheer him up when he wakes up?  
  
Duke: Sure why not? He'd wake up and see a double!  
  
Yugi: (~_~) (sigh)  
  
Finally after half an hour they got to the hospital, Yugi asked the nurse where Joey's room was but Duke knew his way around.  
  
Duke: C'mon, this way. It's room 243.  
  
Soon enough they'd reached Joey's room and peering from the window, Mai had apparently fallen asleep on the chair she was sitting in. Yugi couldn't help it but feel more responsible for what Alex did to Joey. He just wished that they be back with the cure as soon as possible. Duke went in the room and began tying the balloon's string to the end of the bed. Yugi placed the flowers on the table beside the bed and food near Mai.  
  
Yugi: You'll be fine, Joey. We'll be here for you. (Tears flowing in his violet eyes)  
  
Duke (looking worried): Yugi?  
  
Yugi (looking down): Don't worry Joey, Yami's gonna be back with the cure. And once you're healed we'll head for Taco Bells, it's your favorite place to eat. And Mai, Mai is going to be with you.  
  
Joey (suddenly stirring ): Hmmm.  
  
Duke: Yugi, I think your words got to him. Say some more, he might wake.  
  
Yugi: Joey? I know you can hear us, sorry the rest of the gang isn't with us, but I'm sure they wished they were right here next to you. Tea ran away, because two men was going to take her to the nuthouse. Tristan, I think he's stuck at home. (smiling a bit now) We hope you'll get well, it's so weird without you next to us. Mai's here too, she been with you ever since you came in. You've got a really good friend there. Well that's all I have to say, bye Joey.  
  
Duke: Bye Wheeler.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
As they were about to exit the room Joey started moving again and.  
  
Joey (whispering with difficulty): Yug, Duke. I'm okay.  
  
Yugi: JOEY!!  
  
Duke (smirking): You're finally awake.  
  
Joey: What do you mean Yami's going to get my cure? He didn't leave you, did he?  
  
Yugi: Um, well not exactly.  
  
And Yugi began explaining what had happened ever since Joey's in the hospital.  
  
Joey: Damn! I been missin' so much! I wanna get outta here, right now.  
  
Joey made to get off the bed but fell back on it as soon as his feet touched the ground, the noises woke Mai from her sweet slumber.  
  
Mai (looking dazed): Stop disturbing me! I'm not leaving till Joey's okay! Wait- Huh?! What's this?  
  
She spotted Yugi and Duke helping Joey getting back into his bed. She jumped off the chair she was sitting in and walked slowly to the blonde boy.  
  
Mai: Joey.  
  
Joey (looking up): Mai.  
  
Duke (whispering): Yugi, I think we should leave them alone.  
  
Yugi: Yeah I think you're right.  
  
Joey: Mai, it's been long.  
  
Mai (tears suddenly came streaming down): I came when I heard you were in the hospital. I-I thought, I thought I'd never see you again!  
  
She hugged Joey and also wetted his hospital robes. Joey just slowly stroked Mai's long, blonde hair.  
  
Joey: It's alright Mai, I'm here now. (They always say that sentence when this situation comes up)  
  
Mai (looking into Joey's eyes): I-I love you Joey.  
  
Joey's face was surprised but softened as he nodded at the beautiful blonde in front of him.  
  
Joey: I love you too, Mai.  
  
~*~ Outside the room ~*~  
  
Duke: What do you think Mai just said?  
  
Yugi (annoyed): I don't know. Can we go home?  
  
Duke: Wait.Just wanna see what Joey's gonna do.  
  
Joey saw Duke outside peeping at he and Mai's moment and stuck out his middle finger.  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop)  
  
Duke ((O_O)): I think that's our signal to leave.  
  
Yugi:.  
  
~*~ Chapter Ends ~*~  
  
sorry, the chapter's a bit mushy I know. But I had to get it out of the way. Well anyway did you like it.hopefully yes. Please R+R!!  
  
Little Ryou Bakura 


	19. The Beginning of the Dream

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own YGO.  
  
I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, I mean with all work I've been doing... I haven't had a decent sleep... by the way you're looking at the newest SRC rep!! (School Representative Council)  
  
Biker Boy: In answer to a reviewer's question: Where did you get the name Siri?  
  
Mysterious Siren: Well my second middle name is Sirian (last name made up) and that's where we got the name Siri from. Keep in mind that Siri's real name's Sirian and Alex's real name's Alexis.  
  
'.....' = thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The Beginning of the Dream  
  
~*~ While Yugi and Duke visited Joey this happened...~*~  
  
The dark clouds showered upon the land while a plane landed in Cairo's airport as its final destination. Yami, Alex and Siri followed suit out of the rather deserted aircraft and into the crowded check-in area. As Alex was waiting in the line, she saw a white haired boy and a blonde haired boy walking out of the airport.  
  
Alex: 'Bakura and Malik here? It must mean...'  
  
Siri (looking around the place): Well, while you guys sort out the stuff, I'm gonna go and check out this place.  
  
Yami: No, you're not.  
  
Siri: I am to!  
  
Yami: Not!  
  
Siri: To!  
  
People were starting to turn their heads in Yami's and Siri's direction, some muttered to whoever's next to them, others just laughed at this child-like verbal argument. Passer-bys looked at Alex, who was just a few feet away then at the 'kids'.  
  
Alex (smiled nervously): I don't know them...  
  
Yami: Not!!  
  
Siri: To!!  
  
Yami: NOT!!  
  
Siri: TO!!  
  
~*~ some moments later ~*~  
  
Guard: You ought to consider where you are next time, this is not a marketplace. And please do not throw things at each other, especially not the statue of our president!  
  
Yami and Siri: Yes, sir.  
  
Alex: I'm really sorry; could you please let them off the hook?  
  
Alex walked up to the security guard and gave him the innocent smile that Yugi and Ryou taught her before the journey. The guard blushed a bit and kept taking glances at Alex, then Yami and Siri.  
  
Guard: Well, okay then. Go on, out before I change my mind.  
  
Alex (winking at the guard): Thanks!  
  
~*~ At the village of West Cairo ~*~  
  
Yami (looking around): My room was as big as the hall here.  
  
Siri: *eyebrow raised*  
  
Yami: Back when I was the Pharaoh...  
  
Siri (walking away): Probably got banished because of daily pouting...  
  
Yami (=_=): I heard that...  
  
Siri: whatever...  
  
Yami (running after Siri): Hey! Come back here! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Alex: Yeah, and leave Alex to do all the unpacking... *Sigh*  
  
--------------------------- -- ----------------------------  
  
Alex walked to the hut they were staying in; it had three bedrooms, a kitchen, one bathroom and a living room. She looked around and saw the termite eaten floorboards, the dirty ceilings and walls, and worst of all, there was no... T.V! She dumped Yami's trunks on his bed and did the same to Siri's.  
  
~*~ Alex's POV ~*~  
  
Argh! I've had enough! There's no0o0o0o T.V, no0o0o0o fridge, and I didn't come here to unpack people's things! I didn't come to get Joey's medicine! (*_*) oh wait, that's exactly why I came in the first place... Anyway, the real reason I came it's because of Yami. Oh geez, I really, really like him okay? But he just seems so distracted and all. Wish I knew how he felt... *yawn* I'm gonna get some sleep, haven't had a decent one yet... *snore*  
  
~*~ Dream Scene ~*~  
  
Two little girls with long black hair were running around a beautiful courtyard playing chasings. There was a boy with violet, black, blonde spiky hair eyeing them hopefully behind a stunning-looking woman. The tall woman looked as if she was a royal, clothed in a divine silk sand-coloured robe and sparkling gold ornaments. Her long, violet hair couldn't match the violet in her affectionate eyes.  
  
Her husband was also tall, lean and looking very imperial. Judging by the violet cape, plum- coloured robe, a violet crown and the ever- shining jewelries he's wearing, I'd say he's Pharaoh. He has striking white-blonde hair and piercing, but fine-looking violet eyes. Both adults looked very young, but somehow they give out beam of the adultness.  
  
They were deep in conversation with another two majestic and young looking adults. The other two adults were dressed in silver silk robes and silver jewelries. The man was tall but was bald, supposed he shaves it and his sharp, blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at the Pharaoh's joke. The wife of his was very beautiful; she has raven black hair that shined brightly in the sun and her emerald eyes looked exceptionally warm and caring.  
  
The violet-haired woman was talking to the little boy and the boy's head shook nervously. The woman just smiled, giving the young boy a gentle push and into the girls' sights.  
  
Girl 1(stopping in her tracks): Oh hi! You wanna play with us? We're playing a game called tag.  
  
Boy: *silence*  
  
Girl 2 (turning to her identical sister): Maybe he doesn't know how to play tag.  
  
Girl 1 (smiling at the shy boy): Just come and play, and play is all we shall do all day.  
  
Boy: O-okay.  
  
And the two girls started running 'round again, and the shy boy joined in the fun. As the sun was setting they stopped playing and stared the reddening and setting sun.  
  
Girl 1: Isn't it prettyful? (Prettyful... kiddy dictionary.)  
  
Boy: Yes, it is nice isn't it?  
  
Girl 2 (@_@): It makes me dizzy, staring at the big, red thing.  
  
Girl 1: You don't look at it for too long!  
  
Boy: (sniggering)  
  
~*~ End of Dream ~*~  
  
Alex woke up with a start, even though the dream wasn't a nightmare, she can feel cold sweat on her forehead. She sat there, trying to recall the dream.  
  
~*~ Alex's POV ~*~  
  
Or was it dream? I feel like, like it's more like a memory or something... The courtyard, yes, I think remember it. That was Pharaoh Ace's Palace grounds, and the boy, the young who played with me and Siri... it was Yami.  
  
~*~ Cliffhanger ~*~  
  
Now Alex's having dreams of her lost memories... She does know a bit about her past, how she and Siri's from an Egyptian family and all... But you'll be surprised when you get to know her present family in the sequel!! (Yes, I'm doing a sequel already!) Please Review!! 


	20. It Was You!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own YGO.  
  
Biker Boy: If you want to ask a question, ASK! I will answer the question as long as it's appropriate... Listen to me, I sound like a teacher. ('-_-) Well, Enjoy!!  
  
'.....' = thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twenty: It Was You!  
  
~*~ Alex's POV ~*~  
  
I've got to tell him about my dream, but should I? He's got enough things to worry about as it is... *sigh* and there's Siri, she still hasn't learnt from her mistakes... there's not much time, I need to talk to Yami as soon as I'm alone with him.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Alex was trying to get off the very soft, bouncy bed but after twenty attempts she got angry and jumped so hard that she hit the ceiling.  
  
**CRASH**  
  
Alex (rubbing her head): Ouch... That's gonna leave a mark.  
  
~*~ Outside the hut ~*~  
  
Siri: Yes! I beat the washed-up Pharaoh! Uh huh, uh huh!  
  
Yami TT__TT: No fair... You cheated!  
  
Siri: And how?  
  
Yami: You drew a card from your deck when I wasn't looking!  
  
Siri: How would you know if you weren't looking?  
  
Yami: (speechless)  
  
Alex (sweatdrop): those two...  
  
She was about to walk across the street to break them up and talk to Yami alone but an arrow shot out of nowhere and hit her squarely in the chest. The pain that resides in her chest is rather agonizing; Alex clutched her wound, trying to get the arrow out for she knew this was no ordinary arrow.  
  
When Yami looked over to the hut Alex was staying in, he saw a body lying on the ground, struggling with something. Then he recognized its long, sleek black hair. He ran to the body as fast as his legs could go and examined her wound.  
  
Yami: Alex! Alex, who did this? Whoever did this is going to pay!  
  
Alex: Yami...please...there's not much time left...the arrow...is filled with dark magic...must take it out...or I...turn...to the dark side.  
  
Yami put his hands over the black arrow, but as he is pulling it out, a sizzling sound could be heard.  
  
Yami: Ouch! It burns, it burns!  
  
Alex: (sweatdrop)  
  
Siri *rolls eyes*: Not using your hands, use your millennium item, like so!  
  
Siri took out her Millennium Sword and slashed twice against the arrow, the arrow breaks in 400 pieces but the spearhead is still in the wound. She cursed and her hand moved to try and get the spearhead out but it vanished into the closing wound. But what Yami didn't see was the hidden smirk that Siri had on her face. Alex got up, shuddered a bit and spoke in a tone that was so icy, even Seto Kaiba would slightly recoil.  
  
Alex: So, we meet at last. Pharaoh.  
  
Yami immediately recognized the voice as it came from his dear love. He did not spoke, however his Millennium Puzzled gave great light and attempted to attack the inner evil that took over Alex. But Alex took out her Millennium Sword, which transformed from bright gold to the darkest black and took on Yami. However, Alex came to halt and began struggling with something inside her; she moved a step forward but held back all the same. Yami eyed her huge concern, but Siri was looking at her with amusement and glee.  
  
Yami: Well it's too late now, good bye.  
  
As Alex was about to take a blow from Yami, her sword moved ever so quickly to block the attack. But the force of the attack had made her hand bleed as she held on the sword with might, her garment were stained with some of her blood.  
  
Alex *waving her fore finger*: Nah uh, this body is under my control now. No one can stop me from the ultimate power! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH-  
  
Alex was knocked out by a brick thrown by Siri, who was looking pleased with her work.  
  
Siri: Siri = 1 and bad guy = 0 'It's all going according to plan my dear Bakura...'  
  
Yami looked at her uncertainly, but then appreciated all the same. He picked up the unconscious girl and started walking, with Siri close behind. As they were walking back to the hut Siri spotted the book that Alex was reading and hid it in her cloak. Yami set Alex or was her down on his bed and began muttering something in Egyptian. [~^_^~ since I don't know how to say or write Egyptian I used dots instead... ~^_^~]  
  
Yami: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yami's Millennium item began glowing and so did Alex's, they flew up and met in mid-air causing Yami to go into a deep trance as he traveled inside Alex's mind. He felt like as if there was no gravity as he spun and spun and spun and then he landed inside a fire-lit chamber. Yami looked around him, there was no sign of anyone...so far. He came to a stop as he reached a fork in the chamber, which should he take? The left fork that has pure white light surrounding it? Or the right fork, filled with dark energies and mystery?  
  
Yami: Talk about a complicated mind... Wait, what is that?  
  
Yami looked over and saw two little girls with long black hair were running around a beautiful courtyard playing chasings. There was a boy with violet, black, blonde spiky hair eyeing them hopefully behind a stunning-looking woman. The tall woman looked as if she was a royal, clothed in a divine silk sand-coloured robe and sparkling gold ornaments. Her long, violet hair couldn't match the violet in her affectionate eyes. Her husband was also tall, lean and looking very imperial.  
  
Judging by the violet cape, plum- coloured robe, a violet crown and the ever-shining jewelries he's wearing, he looked as if he was a Pharaoh. He has striking white-blonde hair and piercing, but fine- looking violet eyes. Both adults looked very young, but somehow they give out beam of the adultness.  
  
Yami: Mother? Father?  
  
No one seemed to hear or see him, they were deep in conversation with another two majestic and young looking adults. The other two adults were dressed in silver silk robes and silver jewelries. The man was tall but was bald, supposed he shaves it and his sharp, blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at the Pharaoh's joke. The wife of his was very beautiful; she has raven black hair that shined brightly in the sun and her emerald eyes looked exceptionally warm and caring.  
  
Violet-haired woman: Yami? Go and play with the girls, go on. I'm sure you'll be good friends.  
  
The little boy's head shook nervously. The woman just smiled, giving the young boy a gentle push and into the girls' sights.  
  
Yami *staring at the young boy*: Is that me?  
  
Girl 1(stopping in her tracks): Oh hi! You wanna play with us? We're playing a game called tag.  
  
Young Yami: *silence*  
  
Girl 2 (turning to her identical sister): Maybe he doesn't know how to play tag.  
  
Girl 1 (smiling at the shy boy): Just come and play, and play is all we shall do all day.  
  
Young Yami: O-okay.  
  
And the two girls started running 'round again, and the shy boy joined in the fun. As the sun was setting they stopped playing and stared the reddening and setting sun. Yami watched in confusion, 'Why did Alex have this barricaded in her mind?'.  
  
Girl 1: Isn't it prettyful? (Prettyful... kiddy dictionary.)  
  
Young Yami: Yes, it is nice isn't it?  
  
Girl 2 (@_@): It makes me dizzy, staring at the big, red thing.  
  
Girl 1: You don't look at it for too long!  
  
Young Yami: (sniggering)  
  
Girl 1: My name's Alex, and my sister's name's Siri.  
  
Girl 2: What's yours?  
  
Young Yami: M-my name is Y-Yami.  
  
Girl 2: Wanna roll around in the grass Yami?  
  
Young Yami: Will it hurt?  
  
Girl 1: Dunno, let's roll anyway.  
  
Yami couldn't help smiling as he watched on the three-some rolling around in the green grass. But then dark clouds closed in upon the once beautiful sky. He suddenly stood up as he sees his father fall onto the ground and his mother weeping by his side. There was thunder, heavy downpour and it frightened the little children.  
  
Young Yami: What is happening?  
  
Alex: Mummy! I'm scared!  
  
Siri: Don't worry we'll be fine.  
  
Next Yami started seeing flashes of Siri with Bakura, Malik talking. Then Bakura aimed an arrow at Alex. Finally a laughter that could turn every happy thought into hatred was ringing in his ears. Yami wanted to know what happened next but he closed his eyes as his vision became a blur and when he opened his eyes he was back at the hut. Siri was standing over him with her Millennium Sword outstretched, just inches above his throat.  
  
Yami: It was you!  
  
Siri: So you saw everything?  
  
Yami: What do you mean?  
  
Siri: You'll see...  
  
~*~ Cliffhanger ~*~  
  
Bet you didn't expect that to happen! Tune in for the next exciting chapter... Please Review!! (^-^) 


	21. My Boss is a SICKO!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own YGO.  
  
Biker Boy: If you want to ask a question, ASK! I will answer the question as long as it's appropriate... Listen to me, I sound like a teacher. ('-_-) Well, Enjoy!!  
  
'.....' = thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twenty One: My Boss is a SICKO!!  
  
Yami: But why?  
  
Siri: Alex knew what I was doing the whole time; coming with you to Egypt to fetch the medicine was all an act. She was going to tell you, but we stopped her. *jerked a thumb at the unconscious Alex* by getting her into our side no one can stop us, not even you, dear Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: How long-  
  
Siri: Have I been planning? A long, long time... Yes, even though I was seal away inside my own Millennium Item I was able to communicate with the outside world. I was searching for Bakura and Malik. It had taken me so long that I was about to give hope, nevertheless my work was not wasted. I sensed Bakura and Malik as Alex had come into a bit of a mess with them one day...  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
In the lunchroom of Domino high there was a boy wearing a beret holding his lunch tray, trying to find a seat. But the room was so crowded he had bumped into a blond-haired, exotic skinned teenage boy by accident.  
  
Yami Malik: Do watch where you're going you foolish mortal.  
  
Boy: Mortal? You better watch you filthy mouth, you surfer boy!  
  
Bakura: He's got a point there.  
  
Yami Malik *changing his rod into a dagger*: Let's take this outside...  
  
Boy *smirk*: As you wish...  
  
The boy dumped his lunch tray on the floor and followed Bakura and Yami Malik outside, some people tagged along, curious to watch the battle that was about to take place. The boy pulled out a gold sword as Yami Malik stood his ground. Malik and Ryou spotted the un- occurred encounter and went outside.  
  
Malik: What do you think you're doing Yami?  
  
Yami Malik: Having fun.  
  
Ryou: Bakura! Stop him this instant!  
  
Bakura: I'd much rather do nothing at all.  
  
Since their aibou won't listen, they have nothing else to do but bite their nails and watch. The sun was hidden behind a cloud and was going to come out any second to signalize the start of the battle. There was only three seconds left until the battle starts:  
  
Two...  
  
Ryou looked around nervously at his aibou, who was merely bored of the silence and was staring up at the beautiful but sun-less sky.  
  
One...  
  
Yami Malik charged forward at the boy, with his dagger out-stretched. But the boy duck just before the blow had even came in contact with him and cut Yami Malik 'round his waist as the boy struck. Yami Malik cursed as the sharp blade had touch his tanned-skin, making a gush and some red fluid burst out.  
  
Yami Malik: You're better than I had given you credit for, I hope you've bought a grave beforehand, because you're going to die right here, right now!  
  
Yami Malik's dagger flew out of his hand and went straight for the boy's head but still the boy was much too quick for him, knocking the dagger out of the way and pointed his sword just centimetres from Yami Malik's throat.  
  
Boy: I guess that makes me the winner... (He announced with great pride in his voice)  
  
The crowd applauded for the boy as he bowed at them. Afterwards the crowd had gone to their lunches and conversations, but the boy knew the trouble wasn't over for him... As he about to walk back into the lunchroom the dagger flew straight for his turned back but stop in midair.  
  
Yami Malik: What's this? How come my dagger-  
  
Boy *turning towards Yami Malik*: You've underestimated me, Malik.  
  
Yami Malik: Who are you?  
  
Boy: I was the Egyptian Mistress, Alex Black.  
  
Yami Malik: Please forgive-  
  
Bakura: I don't believe you, Mistresses are woman. You are just a mortal imposter and a stupid boy.  
  
Alex took off his hat and long, sleek black hair was revealed. Then she took out a gold sword with the recognizable symbol; the Ra's eye. Bakura shut his mouth as his eye rested upon the ever-so bright artifact he had long wanted, overall Yami Malik's the quietest as he concentrated to listen to a voice that echoed in his mind.  
  
Siri: 'Malik, Malik.'  
  
Yami Malik: 'Sirian?'  
  
Siri: 'Yes, now I need you and Bakura to get my sister to set me free. We're to go after the Millennium Items again, they're most powerful weapon. And I'm not going to waste my life in here!'  
  
Yami Malik: 'Yes Sirian.' 'Bakura? Did you hear everything?'  
  
Bakura: 'Unless it's about something other than the Millennium Items.'  
  
Siri: 'Make it snappy, I'm suffocating in here. With all the goody two shoes talk, I'd rather kill. And I thought therapy was worst...'  
  
Bakura: 'As you wish...'  
  
Yami Malik: Something tells me that you're not the real Egyptian Mistress; for all we know you could be an imposter.  
  
Bakura: If you really are the Egyptian Mistress, release your evil half...  
  
Alex: That is a risk I'm not willing to take.  
  
Yami Malik: But you do want to prove yourself, yes?  
  
Alex:...  
  
Bakura: Let's go, the imposter is wasting our time. 'We've got you where we want you...'  
  
Alex: Wait!  
  
Yami Malik: Go on...  
  
Alex *muttering in Egyptian*: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
In the speed of light, Siri was released and her black Millennium Sword was in hand. She looked shabby, wary and old. Siri waved her Millennium Sword and she was looking as if she had come back from the past, her old, fifteen year old self...  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Yami: It still does not explain why you turned Alex into the dark side.  
  
Siri: Didn't you realize? She held one of the most powerful Millennium Items. Now that she's on our side, we have a major advantage.  
  
Yami: But you know it's dangerous! You've changed destiny and fate.  
  
Siri *rolling her eyes*: well duh! And I'll keep that, thank you!  
  
Siri took the Millennium Puzzle off him without and carefully backed her way out of the room and vanished. As Yami was about wake Alex up she vanished from his sights too. He fell onto his knees and knelt there for hours and hours, he still couldn't get over the shock. After much consideration he decided to fetch the medicine for Joey first then worry about the Millennium Items later, besides it will take them ages to track down the owners unless you have... (('Damn it' thought Yami.)) Bakura.  
  
So Yami wasted no time in trying to find the old madam who lived deep in the two lands, which was a long way from here. He borrowed a horse from the old stables of a blacksmith that belonged to the Chief of the village. Yami cantered away from the village went towards the North. It wasn't until three days that he had finally reached his destination. Thirsty and wary, he stayed at a young farmer's house and rested for two days to fully recover to his old self.  
  
Yami: How can I ever thank you?  
  
Farmer: You need not to thank us, I suppose you the Pharaoh's long- descendent, yes? You look just him, even though it was a long, long ago.  
  
Yami: Er, thank you. How did you know how the Pharaoh looked like?  
  
Farmer: My great-great-great-great-great ancestor was a close friend of him and we had hieroglyphics passed down to us, to acknowledge that the Pharaoh was a great, great ruler Egypt has ever had.  
  
Yami: *blush* that is truly very kind of you, thank you once again for letting a stranger like me stay for your kind hospitality. 'Wish he knew the Pharaoh was in front of his face right now...'  
  
Farmer: No, not at all. If you need anything, be sure to ask.  
  
Yami: Well there is one thing... Do you know the way to Madam Minaru's?  
  
Farmer: of course, a kind woman she is. Her house is no more than 3 miles from here, go east and do not travel at night, for bandits roam this particular region.  
  
Yami: Your advice is deeply appreciated. 'If any of those bandits come robbing me, they'll be living the cursed life...'  
  
And so Yami left again, but this time not with horse. He was given a camel as they were the suitable transport in dry and sandy conditions.  
  
Yami: Geez, I feel like I'm being burned on the stake... Wonder how long we have to go...  
  
~*~ Meanwhile...~*~  
  
Yami Malik: What is she doing here?! (He spat at Alex)  
  
Alex: Silence! (Somewhat icily) I'll have you known I'm on your side now, unless you'd like a one way trip through my sword that is...  
  
Yami Malik *sweatdrop*: 'since when does the goody-two shoes make threats?!'  
  
Bakura: 'I don't know, but it's rather interesting...'  
  
Siri: Boys. *heads turned in her direction* Since Dark Trial is back in business, we'll need to contact Felix immediately.  
  
A old-looking man in black robes was walking towards the group slowly, apparently Yami Malik hasn't spotted him...  
  
Yami Malik: we're still serving that-  
  
Felix: I'd like to hear you finish that sentence...  
  
Yami Malik: Great sorcerer?  
  
Siri and Bakura: (anime fall)  
  
Felix: Welcome, young Alex. I appreciate you joining on such short notice...  
  
Alex: Just get it over with; what will you have me do?  
  
Felix: Quite the feisty one, aye? *wink*  
  
Alex: 'Loser...'  
  
Bakura: 'Disgusting...'  
  
Siri: 'First chance I get, I'm gonna stuff my sword down his throat... He's lucky he can't hear our thoughts...'  
  
Yami Malik: 'Old Pervert...'  
  
Felix: Your silence is deeply prized... Anyway, as you know we have been after the Millennium Items for centuries, even millenniums. Now that we've got some of the Items, I'll need you to fetch me the rest. It should be an easy job for you, but if you fail...  
  
** Silence **  
  
Alex *cocked an eyebrow*: Well...  
  
Felix: You've have marry me!  
  
Everyone: (anime fall)  
  
Alex, Yami Malik, Bakura and Siri: ((@_@)) 'EWWW!! SICKO!!!'  
  
Alex: 'Dear Ra... why punish me now?' Don't worry, I will get the items for you.  
  
Felix: Disappointing, I thought I'd finally get a bride...  
  
Siri: 'Let's get out of here!!'  
  
Alex, Yami Malik and Bakura: 'Ditto...'  
  
~*~ Chapter Ends ~*~  
  
Yeah I ain't too good at Cliffhangers...oh well. How did you think the chapter was? Please comment and give feedback (as long as they're not flames...) to help me improve my story! Please review!!!!  
  
Ryou (^_^) 


	22. The Call

New Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat DO NOT own Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Biker Boy: If you want to ask a question, ASK! I will answer the question as long as it's appropriate... Listen to me, I sound like a teacher. ('-_-) Well, Enjoy!!  
  
'.....' = thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twenty Two: The Call.  
  
Under the blazing sun and clear sky, there was no one in sight except for a spiky-haired teenager and a camel.  
  
Yami: So hot...  
  
Five Seconds Later...  
  
Yami: So thirsty...  
  
Five Seconds Later...  
  
Yami: So tired...  
  
Five Second later...  
  
Yami: Hell with this! C'mon camel ...need ...to ...go ...faster! Ugh...*faint*  
  
Yami slipped off his camel and fell onto the ground just as an old woman with a cart of vegetable came to pass by. She pulled the young, handsome boy onto the cart and pushed it towards a barn.  
  
~*~ Yami's POV ~*~  
  
What the? Where am I? Where is this place? I'm lying on a bed [~^_^~ don't get any ideas, Yami fans... ~^_^~] and I smell like... *sniff sniff* herbs. Hmm, everything seems okay. And this place, it's a bit shabby but really fresh. I wonder who got me here...  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Old Lady: Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?  
  
Yami: I feel fine... May I ask for your identity?  
  
Old Lady: I am Madam Minaru, the fortune teller and priest. Something seems to be troubling you, my dear...  
  
Yami: Yes, that is true. Tell me, what does fate have installed for me?  
  
Madam Minaru: Hmm, that I'm afraid I cannot answer. It is best for you to find out, may I add that she is going to be alright; she remembers you at heart but does not alone recognize you as her love.  
  
Yami: *silent*  
  
Madam Minaru: She delivers a message for you.  
  
Suddenly Madam Minaru went into a deep abstraction but slowly as she rise to stand to face Yami her appearance took on Alex's. But the eyes looked hollow, like there was no soul there.  
  
Madam Minaru: Yami, listen to me and remember my words:  
  
"Five suns from now we'll go back.  
  
Next day at dawn we'll be in a city that no longer existed,  
  
Followed by digging into our old home,  
  
Afterwards we'll be heading for an enemy you have faced  
  
Then it's the final from where I stand.  
  
Dark, evil creeps into me.  
  
But the place holds powers and light.  
  
Gods have met here and there,  
  
For no one knew or interfered.  
  
I know you can solve this,  
  
Do not let me down,  
  
For the worst has not yet shown its face."  
  
Finally when she had finished her last sentence Madam Minaru changed back and fell on her knees, breathing heavily. Yami got out of the bed and ran to see if the madam was alright.  
  
Yami: Are you alright, madam?  
  
Madam Minaru: Yes, my child. But do you know what she wants you to do?  
  
Yami: She wants me to try and stop Siri from getting the rest of Millennium Items?  
  
Madam Minaru: Yes and no.  
  
Yami (looking puzzled): Yes and no? I'm afraid I don't understand you.  
  
Madam Minaru: She wants you to stop 'her' from getting the rest of the Millennium Items; her soul is still pure, unlike her physical self.  
  
Yami *bit his bottom lip*: Then I'm leaving at once. Thank you for your generous answers.  
  
Madam Minaru: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Yami: Not that I'm aware of... no.  
  
Madam Minaru slipped her hand inside her pocket and took out a small bottle of black air or something airy.  
  
Madam Minaru: the bottled black soul essence? Don't you need it?  
  
Yami: How did you know?  
  
Madam Minaru: You are forgetting of what I am, Pharaoh... (Throws Yami the little bottle)  
  
Yami: Thanks, I will never forget you.  
  
Madam Minaru: Of course...  
  
And again Yami took his camel and this time he went back to the village. He packed his things and left for Domino. At the airport he went to the information desk to ask for a phone, the lady was stunned seeing a teen as handsome as him and offered him for a free call. Yami punched in Yugi's home number and hoped that he's home.  
  
~*~ Yugi's House ~*~  
  
** RING... RING... RING **  
  
Yugi: I'll get it!  
  
Yugi: Moshi moshi, Motou Yugi speaking... Oh Yami! How's the trip?  
  
Yami: Not so good, but could you please pick me up at the airport at 8.00 pm in Domino time? (It's 6.00 pm in Domino)  
  
Yugi: Er, yeah sure. But what happened to Alex?  
  
Yami: I'd rather not talk about it... But you'll hear it later. How's Joey?  
  
Yugi: He's woken up, we visited him just a week ago. Mai's with him.  
  
Yami: I've got the cure, do you think we'll get it to him in time?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I think-  
  
** beep, beep, beep **  
  
Yami: What's that noise?  
  
Yugi: must be another call, Yami could you hold?  
  
Yami: What's h-  
  
^ Line 2 ^  
  
Yugi: Moshi, moshi, Motou Yugi speaking.  
  
Mai: It's Joey, he's having an epileptic fit and the doctor's has just taken him to the emergency room!  
  
~*~ Cliff hanger ~*~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter... Please review!! If you wanna ask me a question, ask the question and leave your email in the review! P.S: I'm not going to post anymore chapters unless requested or I have more reviews.  
  
(^_^) Ryou 


	23. The Last Pray?

New Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat DO NOT own Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Biker Boy: If you want to ask a question, ASK! I will answer the question as long as it's appropriate... Listen to me, I sound like a teacher. ('-_-) Well, Enjoy!!  
  
'.....' = thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twenty Three: The Last Pray  
  
Yugi: Oh no! What did the doctor say?  
  
Mai *tears streaming down her face*: I *sniff* don't know, they said *sniff* they said that Joey's got two hours of hope, after that *sniff* he'd be helpless! Oh Yugi, what do I do?  
  
Yugi: Don't worry, Yami's got the cure and he's going to board the plane in ten minutes.  
  
Mai: *crying*  
  
Yugi: I know Joey's going to be fine, Yami won't let you down!  
  
* Mai hanged up*  
  
^ Line 1^  
  
Yugi: Yami? You still there?  
  
Yami: Yes, what happened?!  
  
Yugi: Well, Joey's in a bad condition and I need you to come as quickly as possible!  
  
Yami: Okay, just make sure you pick me up, I'll take care of the rest.  
  
Yugi: See you in 1 hour!  
  
Yami: Hopefully...  
  
* Yugi and Yami hung up*  
  
Yami thanked the lady and sat down in a comfortable seat, closed his eyes and started praying.  
  
~*~ Yami's POV ~*~  
  
Don't worry Joey, I know you will live. I believe in you, you can make it through. If you don't, I just won't forgive myself. Since the day me and Yugi met you, we weren't friends at all. You always bullied Yugi because he was small and new to the school. You and Tristan were nothing but trouble, I thought, well Yugi thought that we'd never be friends. But we were wrong.  
  
One day there was this bigger bully, and he started bullying Joey and Tristan for money. When you wouldn't give up your money without a fight the bully started punching you. Yugi saw what was happening so he tried to stop the bully. However the bully wasn't one with a soft heart, he let you go and started beating up Yugi instead.  
  
And from that day you and Tristan started looking out for Yugi, instead of making fun of him, you would play with him and all. Joey, you have a heart of gold and a strong instinct. I know Ra wouldn't let a person like you go to waste...  
  
~*~ wherever Siri's group is... ~*~  
  
Bakura: I'm bored, let's kill someone...  
  
Siri: Boy, how many times do I have to say "NO"?!  
  
Bakura: Spoiler...  
  
Siri: I heard that...  
  
Bakura: SO?!  
  
Siri: SO?!  
  
Bakura *cocks an eyebrow*: humph.  
  
Siri *raises her eyebrow*: humph.  
  
Yami Malik and Alex: *sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura: Two can play this game...  
  
Siri: As if, you're nowhere as good as me...  
  
Bakura *crossing his eyes*: As if, you're nowhere as good as me...  
  
Siri: No way!  
  
Bakura *pulls a face*: No way!  
  
Siri: *pulls a face*  
  
Bakura: *sticks his tongue out *  
  
Siri: Why... Are you flirting with me Bakura?  
  
Bakura blushed in darkest shade of red and turned away, leaving the girl smirking.  
  
Alex: 'What the hell?!'  
  
Yami Malik: 'They've lost it...'  
  
Alex: 'Well said Malik...'  
  
Siri and Bakura: 'We heard that...'  
  
Siri: Well anyway, Felix has asked me to give you all this. It's a way to recognize the Dark Trial...  
  
Siri hands everyone a black robe with a hood and left one for herself. Bakura, still blushing, pulled the robe over his head and the hood over his face. Yami Malik and Alex took it but just stared it the black silky material.  
  
Alex: You're joking right?  
  
Yami Malik: When I led the Rare Hunters we had better fashion sense than these rags...  
  
Siri (-_-): Weren't your 'fashion sense' like these as well?  
  
Yami Malik: Yeah, but they were better.  
  
Alex, Bakura and Siri: *face fault*  
  
Yami Malik: Oh alright! I'll wear the damn thing. Stupid Felix, make me wear this black rag over me like I'm a freaken death eater... "You have to wear it so I recognize you as Dark Trial..." if he recognize us, so can the rest of world, geez talk about stupid -  
  
Felix appeared before them, looking amused but annoyed at the same time. Yami Malik pulled the hood over his head and continued muttering...  
  
Alex: Er, Yami Malik?  
  
Yami Malik: Who does he think he is? Seriously, I should've killed him when I had the chance...  
  
Bakura: Malik, careful...  
  
Yami Malik: Careful of what? Is that old bastard gonna appear behind me and hit me with a ball of lightning?  
  
** BOOM **  
  
Siri: 'Stupid...'  
  
Bakura: 'Loser...'  
  
Alex: 'And I thought Siri had problems...'  
  
Siri: 'I do not have problems!'  
  
Yami Malik turned around, his face all covered with ash and his blonde hair was singed and smoking.  
  
Yami Malik: I deserved that...  
  
Alex *enormous sweatdrop*: You got that right...  
  
Felix: Enough fooling around! Three days from now you'll go to Domino and get the Millennium Necklace from Isis. Make sure you leave as fast as you had gone over. Apparently, I heard a rumor saying that the Pharaoh got some information and is heading back to Domino too. (Alex winced) I'm not going to change the plan, I have been planning this for years, and no one's going to interfere. After you finish your first phase, you'll come back here and I'll explain the next tasks.  
  
Bakura: If the Pharaoh know our plan won't he warn Isis beforehand?  
  
Felix: He might, but I've just taken care of Joey. So he won't be bothering us or Isis...  
  
Yami Malik: So master-  
  
Felix *raising his eyebrows*: Huh? did I hear correctly? Am I your master now? I thought I was an old bastard... (then he disappeared from their sights)  
  
Bakura: 'He is...'  
  
Alex and Siri: *nodding their heads*  
  
Siri: Anyone up for coffee?  
  
Bakura *putting his hand up*: Here.  
  
Siri *winking*: Come and get it then...  
  
Yami Malik: Is it just me or is your sister interested in evil albino over there?  
  
Alex: Probably both...  
  
Yami Malik: *face fault*  
  
~*~ Back at the airport ~*~  
  
Speaker: The following planes have been delayed due to a heavy storm...  
  
Flight SS912 to Paris  
  
Flight HP817 to New York  
  
Flight FT621 to London  
  
And flight DM091 to Domino City, Japan.  
  
The speaker faded.  
  
Yami: Just when I thought things couldn't get worst...  
  
~*~ Cliffhanger... ~*~  
  
Hope you guys all liked it! That's all for now. Like I said this is the last chapter I'll post unless I get more reviews. So if you wanna read more, get people to read this story. I only have to get 35 reviews then I'll start posting again.  
  
Ja Ne.  
  
^_^ Ryou 


	24. Are We Too Late?

New Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat DO NOT own Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Biker Boy: If you want to ask a question, ASK! I will answer the question as long as it's appropriate... Listen to me, I sound like a teacher. ('-_-) Well, Enjoy!!  
  
'.....' = thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twenty Four: Is It Too Late?  
  
Yami slammed his fists on the table in front of him, though it was painful, it wasn't the cause of his flowing tears. The lady at the information table looked at him anxiety in her eyes.  
  
~*~ Lady's POV ~*~  
  
Maybe one of the planes that got delayed was the one he was going to aboard. Poor guy... Perhaps I should go and talk to him.  
  
I walked to the handsome boy and sat down beside him. He looked let- down, sad, so I ask him what had happened.  
  
Lady: Umm, are you okay?  
  
Yami: *sniff* I-I'm fine.  
  
Lady: Please, I'm all ears.  
  
Yami: Well, you see my friend; he is in hospital and had just gotten in a worst condition. I've got the cure but I can't get it to him in time because the flight's been delayed!  
  
Lady: I'm sorry.  
  
Yami: I just wish there was some way, to just give the medicine to him in time. If-if he dies, I just won't forgive myself!  
  
Lady: There is a way, but I'm just-  
  
Yami *grabbing the lady's hand*: Oh please, please I really need this. You know I do.  
  
Lady *blush*: Well, um, okay.  
  
Yami: Thank you.  
  
Lady *getting up*: Please, come this way, and by the way, my name is Nadia.  
  
Yami followed Nadia to a dark room behind the information counter. She turned on the light and there was a giant thing covered in cloth in front of them. Nadia walked next to it and pulled off the cloth with an almighty tug.  
  
Nadia: This is the SST. It stands for Secret Society Transporter, it transport things or people. It's only used for emergency situations like your case or another.  
  
Yami: This thing, this transporter, how does it work?  
  
Nadia: You just step inside this hatch and then a screen will come up, pick your destination and it will transport you to the nearest airport in that area. But, it's never been used and the stakes is higher than you'd imagine. Being in another dimension, with no one to help you, its worst than death!  
  
Yami: It's worth the risk.  
  
Nadia: I'll take your word for it then. Good luck.  
  
Yami nodded and climbed into the hatch, Nadia closed the door and waited for instructions from Yami. Yami strapped on the safety belt and gave thumbs up at Nadia, who turned on the transporter and hoped that Yami will get to his destination.  
  
Yami: Okay now, how to work this...  
  
He waited for the screen to appear in front of him, and when it did he picked Domino City Airport and hoped that this trip will be short and smooth. Suddenly an alarm came on and red lights were flashing. Nadia saw this and tried to stop it, but she couldn't shut the power down. She was about to pull the manual control when Yami disappeared from the hatch and was transported to someplace. Nadia fell on her knees and was shocked.  
  
Nadia: The Pharaoh! He's- he's gone! What have I done?  
  
~*~ At the Domino International Airport ~*~  
  
In the transporter room, Yami appeared in a hatch and his heart was racing fast. 'Is this the place?' he thought to himself.  
  
Yami climbed out, walked out of the room and saw a sign; 'Domino City Airport.'  
  
Yami: Thank Ra, for once, on my side...  
  
He quickly searched for his luggage (it was already on the early plane that came here) and went for the exit. He didn't have a hard job spotting his look-a-like, who was standing 'round and talking to passer-bys.  
  
Yugi: Yami! You look terrible. Is everything okay?  
  
Yami: Read my lips: IF - EVERYTHING - WAS - OKAY - WOULD - I - LOOK - LIKE - THIS?!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Eh heh...  
  
~*~ At the Hospital ~*~  
  
Yami: I'm looking for Wheeler, first name Joey.  
  
Nurse: room 243 but I don't think-  
  
Yami: Thank you.  
  
He and Yugi ran towards Joey's room, hoping that he'd be there, with Mai by his side. But as Yami opened the door no one was in sight, all there were Joey's messy bedpan, flowers and get well cards.  
  
Doctor: You're too late; he's in the emergency room.  
  
Yugi: It's never too late for an innocent person!  
  
Yami: We should look for him there, the emergency room.  
  
Yugi: right you are, Yami.  
  
They both headed for the emergency room, they ran past authorized people, pushing them aside as they appeared in their way. The suspense was getting higher by each second. They went through this door, then the next, then the one on the right.  
  
Yami: Where is he?!  
  
Yugi *pointing towards the last door in the ward*: Quick, through that door!  
  
And through they went; in the middle of the dim room was a crowd of people, including Serenity, Mai, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Malik and Ryou.  
  
Serenity and Tea *crying*: Oh Joey...  
  
Mai: *sniff sniff*  
  
Duke: *sigh*  
  
Malik: He's been better...  
  
Everyone: (anime fall)  
  
Ryou: Hang in there, old chap.  
  
Tristan: Don't worry, he's gonna make it.  
  
Yugi and Yami: Yeah, he will.  
  
Everyone (but Malik): Yugi! Yami!  
  
Malik: Pharaoh Yami.  
  
Yami: Malik.  
  
Crickets Chirping...  
  
Everyone: GIVE JOEY THE CURE!!  
  
Yami: Alright, alright.  
  
As everyone watched, Yami took out the black soul essence and a airy black mist surrounded Joey and disappeared into Joey's mouth. And they waited...  
  
~*~ Cliffhanger ~*~  
  
Aren't I just evil...? Tune in for the next chapter!  
  
Please R+R!!  
  
Ryou (^-^) 


	25. I'm SO SORRY!

Biker boy: I'm sorry we haven't been updating that's because our computer broke down and had to buy a new one....so we lost all our files and now we need to retype the whole thing again...  
  
Mysterious Siren: but then our father bribed us both with two Mp3 players!!  
  
Biker Boy: You weren't suppose to tell them that!!  
  
Mysterious Siren: ...okay, okay, no need to yell. But my brother and I promise you that we will continue the story when we finish retyping the chapters after the ones we've already posted. I still can't believe it! I've lost all my yet-to-be-published-fanfic stories...seven of them!!!  
  
Biker Boy & Mysterious Siren: We're both really sorry, please accept our deepest apologies. 


End file.
